El petirrojo bañado en sangre
by la chica de color negro
Summary: Historias no relacionadas de un solo capitulo centradas en Damian Wayne.
1. Mis hermanos

**Disclaimer**: Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Sinopsis**: La evolución en los hermanos Wayne (intercambio de edad)

* * *

Damian Wayne y Bruce Wayne no se llevaban bien.

Su relación podía resumirse como indiferencia y desdén mutuo; padre e hijo se lastimaron tanto entre si que nunca podian encontrar un punto medio, la ignorancia y la apatía fue lo que rompio todo.

Fue el hecho que Damian crecio amando a su padre, escuchando de el por su madre y aspirando algun dia poder luchar a su lado. Peleo con sangre y lagrimas para poder ser digno de ser su hijo.

Todo se sintió inutil cuando llego su momento soñado ( había fantaseado mucha veces con ello)

Su padre en su mente, simbolizaba un lugar calido y amoroso. Un hogar que le podia dar lo que nunca le pudo dar la liga o su madre.

_Se equivoco, sentía que siempre lo hacia._

Se culpo por permitirse pensar que sería diferente, dejarse llevar por sus ilusiones, esperar algo diferente. Un lugar frio fue lo que lo recibio, el hombre bajo la capucha era alguien melancólico y distante que nunca le dirigió una mirada de más.

Era quien lo miraba con desconfianza, siempre tenso como si esperará que en cualquier momento atacara; cortante a la hora de hablar, y siempre recriminándole cada acción.

Pero Damian lo amaba.

Incluso cuando sabia que no importa lo que haga, su padre no confiaría en el, no lo respetaria, no lo amaría. Fue durante ese tiempo que pensó que la liga era mejor, no importa cuanto recuerdos malos tuviera ahi sentía que era mejor que la mansión Wayne.

Shadowbird fue su nombre como vigilante, aun recuerda el sentimiento en su pecho cuando eligio ese nombre, fue la primera vez que sintió que pertenecía, era la primera cosa que era solo era de el.

Tenia 10 años cuando conoció a los Kent, la familia de Superman. La desconfianza de los mayores hacia el era obvia pero toda su atencion ese dia se dedico a Jonathan Kent.

La amistad entre ambos creció tan rápido que sorprendió a todos, el hijo del hombre de acero y el hijo del murcielago. La diferencias entre ellos era amplia pero no impidió que encontraran un refugio en el otro.  
Shadowbird y Superboy patrullaban y combatían juntos, un equipo eficiente y muy admirado por las personas que salvaban. A pesar de que Jon era mayor que Damián casi no sabia nada de combate mano a mano o poder pelear durante mucho tiempo sin el uso de sus poderes.

Jon no era un guerrero, no con su gran sonrisa y su entusiasmo por la vida pero para Damian el era todo lo que tenia y el unico que lo entendia (ambos tenían padres ausentes, ambos regresaban todos los dias a una casa vacia).

Damián pensó que su relación con su padre mejoraba, podían hablar sin discutir y poder convivir como padre e hijo.

_Cometió__ tantas equivocaciones._

Todo el progreso que sentía que habían logrado se desvaneció, roto, sin posibilidad de reparación. Desde el momento que vio a alguien mas en su traje, en sus colores, usando todo lo que lo simbolizaba, todo se perdio, todo su esfuerzo, todo lo que era.

Quería gritar, quería llorar, porque el hombre que más amaba le arrebató el legado por la que su vida habia sido un infierno desde que abrio los ojos por primera vez.

No se desquito con el chico (con su reemplazo) lo primero que hizo en ese momento fue lanzarse a su padre; el hombre no lo anticipo, el golpe casi lo derribó.

Damián nunca se sintió arrepentido por nada esa noche, no por golpear a su padre, luchar con el de manera brutal, no se arrepintió de lastimarlo hasta hacerlo sangrar ni patearlo lo suficiente para dejarle hematomas.

Estaba tan enojado, tan irritado que no sintio nada cuando lo vio tirado en el suelo. Lo unico que capto en ese estado fue el ligero sonido de llanto; casi inaudible, el niño detrás suyo se veia asustando y lloroso.

Damian Wayne era muchas cosas pero definitivamente no era un imbécil.

Se calmo lo mejor que pudo, ignorando el gemido del hombre en el suelo; de acerco haciendo al chico retroceder. "¿Como te llamas?"

Parecía vacilante al responder "Timothy Drake"

Reconoció el apellido sin problemas, la familia Drake era reconocida tanto como la Wayne.

"¿Que haces aqui?"

"Yo... Descubrí tu identidad y la de Batman hace unos meses, tu ya no aparecías en Gothm y la falta de compañero afectaba a Batman, asi que pensé que yo podia-"

"No"

Drake se estremeció por su tono alto, se regaño a si mismo por asustarlo. Prosiguió de la manera mas suave que podia "Esto no es algo que quieras involucrarte, nuestro "oficio" no es algo agradable y mucho menos algo divertido"

Se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura. "Si haces esto pondras en peligro a todos lo que amas, y a ti mismo. Ese viejo ha hecho esto por años, mi ausencia no significa nada para el"

El chico Drake parecia indeciso y vacilante, como si no hubiera pensado totalmente en todas las consecuencias. Pero la mirada determinada en sus ojos no desaparecía; Damian preferiría besar al Joker que dejar a un niño pelear en las calles sin ningun tipo de entrenamiento o manejo de armas.

De la misma forma que hizo muchas veces con Jon acerco al menor caminado lejo del la cueva agarrándolo por sus hombros. "Te entrenaré"

La sonrisa de Drake fu cegadora.

* * *

"¿Que harás ahora?" pregunto Jon, preocupado por su mejor amigo y socio.

"Me asegurare que no muera" respondio.

Los dos se encontraban acostandos en uno de los techos de Metropolis, el cielo nocturno brillaba sobre ellos.

"Ya no seras Shadowbird, ¿eso significa que dejaras de ser mi compañero?" Damian vio el miedo y la preocupación de Jon incluso sin mirarlo, a veces parecia irreal que hayan pasado 6 años desde que se conocieron.

"Por supuesto que no, bebe llorón, ¿que harias sin mi?" se sento pellizcando la mejilla de su compañero, Jon río aliviado.

"Solo que no se que nombre llevaré ahora"

El silencio cayo, cómodo; Damian pensó en la nueva incorporación en la mansión, Timothy Drake no poseia fuerza física ni entrenamiento pero era inteligente, conectando los puntos y los hechos fácilmente era un dectetive. El fue suave y lento para fortalezer sus habilidades, siempre recordando que era un niño.

El chico absorbía rapido todo lo que le enseñaba, desde saltos hasta golpes Damian casi pudo verlo pelear en las calles. Pero se enfocó mas que no pasará tiempo con su padre, Drake admiraba al murciélago pero no conocio al hombre debajo de la capucha, el se queria asegurar de que siguiera asi.

Billy y Colin los arrastraron un dia a la feria local, el lo dejo pasar porque Drake se veia emocionado; fue el primer día de muchos, saliendo al parque o al cine, comiendo helado y mirar peliculas en la noches. A veces unos de sus amigos estaban ahi pero con el tiempo solo eran Drake y yo.

Se habia encariñado con el chico, en especial cuando Drake se abrio a el para hablar de sus padres. Se notaba que el menor los amaba y dolia mucho que nunca esten para el, tal vez Damián se vio reflejado en el chico pero sin darse cuenta evitaba que este solo.

"!Ya lo tengo¡" salto levemente cuando la voz de Jon lo saco de sus pensamientos. Superboy parecía que volaría de la emoción, el solo lo cuestiono arqueado una ceja.

"Veras, escuché una historia de mi padre de un héroe de Krypton... "

* * *

Tardo meses en dejar ir a Timothy, el y su padre tuvieron muchas peleas sobre que el menor salga a las calles. Solo mediante suplicas de su aprendiz el cedió.

(El hizo todo lo que pudo para estar con Timothy después que murieron sus padres. Tuvo miedo, porque por un minuto vio a su padre reflejado en su hermanito)

Durante ese tiempo se unio al equipo "Los jovenes titanes" Jon se habia unido hace un par de años e insisto que Damian haga lo mismo. Asi con el nombre de Nightwing se presentó al equipo.

Se llevaba bien con todos los integrantes, pasaba mucho tiempo en la torre por eso visitaba a quien consideraba su hermano menor cada fin de semana.

Estaba feliz, formaba parte de un equipo de superhéroes como el, y tenia un hermano menor esperandolo en casa. Si bien su relacion con su padre no tenia salvacion al menos su actitud hacia el era menos hostil.

Realmente pensó que todo estaria bien.

_Siempre se equivocaba._

"No, no, no, no, no" canto negando la cabeza frenéticamente, sus ojos se humedecieron cuando cayo de rodillas hacia el cuerpo de su hermano. Su mano temblorosa se apoyo en la mejilla del cuerpo frio de Timothy Drake.

Nada fue lo mismo después de perder a su hermano.

* * *

El Joker desaparecio de la faz de la tierra semanas después de la muerte de Shadowbird. Nadie tenia pruebas pero sabían que Nightwing fue el responsable.

Batman no pudo probarlo aunque lo sabia pero en ningun momento vio arrepentimiento en los ojos de su hijo.

* * *

Pasaron los meses y el todavía lloraba a su pajarito.

Su padre no estaba mejor que el, se veia desconsolado y perdido, era mas agresivo y al mismo tiempo mas melancólico. Bruce nunca conocio a Tim como lo hizo Damian pero aun asi fue un padre que perdio a su hijo.

O al menos asi pensaba.

En el momento que lo vio sintio lo mismo que cuando conocio a Tim, ira.  
El escenario era el mismo, pero era diferente, porque reemplazo a su hermano, a su familia.

Shadowbird era dispensable, se sintio tonto por no darse cuenta antes.

Respiro hondo intentando calmarse (Bruce trajo un nuevo niño, meteria a otro inocente en una guerra que solo era suya). No habia un dia que Damian no se arrepintiera de no detener a Tim de convertirse en Shadow, estar a su lado protegiendolo, era su hermano mayor ese era su deber.

Se equivoco y las consecuencias siempre lo perseguirian.

No golpeo a su padre esta vez, no le grito ni lo atravesó con su espada como estaba tentado a hacer.

Al igual que un año antes suspiró de cansancio y tomó al chico nuevo ignorando sus protestas. Batman no lo detuvo, sus ojos se diriguieron hacia el cuando parecía que lo iba detener, el mensaje era claro:

_Te acercas y te destruyo_

* * *

"Seis meses, seis malditos meses y ya tienes un remplazo para el"

"Damia-"

"¡Cada vez que me descuido involucras alguien mas en esta guerra que no es suya!"

"Esto no es mi eleccion, Damian. El fue el que quiso-"

"¡Es un niño!, no tiene la edad para tomar una desición de este calibre, no sabe en lo que de esta metiendo"

_"Papá, por favor, no hagas esto"_

* * *

Jason Todd era sanguinario y temerario, no parecía tener miedo a la hora de hablarle y desafiarlo. El y Tim eran opuestos, mientras que uno era inteligente y analizaba todas las posibilidades antes de atacar el otro se guiaba por sus propio instintos y fuerza.

Fue ese dia que llevo a Jason a Blüdhaven para vivir con el, a diferencia de Tim intento darle una vida normal; lo inscribio a una escuela, le ayudaba con las tareas, lo llevaba a locales, parques, librerías.

Fue dificil pero con el tiempo el menor sonreia cada vez mas y su actitud era mas suave con los meses.

Lo entreno, no lo suficiente para superarlo pero le enseño a sobrevivir, tanto en las calles como en la vida. Jason era perfecto con las armas de fuego, su punteria era excepcional y no dudaba en disparar.

Cada vez que se ausentaba un largo tiempo por una misión Jason corria hacia el y lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. El pequeño de 12 años podia a llegar a ser fragil sentimentalmente, los primeros pasos de Damian para agradarle a Jason fue como caminar en un campo de minas.

Lo llevaba a la mision cada cierto tiempo, era inevitable que Bruce lo viera. Al chico le agradaba el hombre mayor pero tenia preferencia de pasar el dia con Alfred, siempre que los veia le recordaban a un abuelo y su nieto.

Casi 8 meses de vivir juntos Jason hizo la pregunta que sabia que algún dia llegaria pero aun asi le sorprendio.

"¿Como era Tim?"

En ese momento se encontraban patrullando, casi dejo caer su katana al borde del edificio en su sorpresa. El patrullaje estaba por acabar, los dos habían comprado helado por insistencia de Jason, sonrio al menor haciéndolo sentar al lado suyo.

"Timothy era... Alguien muy inteligente, solía ser predecible la mayor parte del tiempo. Amaba que yo resolviera casos con el, siempre fue amable y talvéz demasiado valiente en muchos aspectos" rio un poco al recordar a su hermanito. Inteligente como saber sin ayuda la identidad de Batman y la suya, valiente al ofrecerse para ocupar el puesto al lado del murcielago.

"¿lo amabas?"

"Si, nunca deje de hacerlo"

El silencio gobernó, Damián se perdio en sus pensamientos sobre su familia perdida. Sin darse cuenta la inseguridad que pintaba la cara de Jason.

"Tu...¿preferirías que el este aqui en vez de mi?" Damian giro su cuello tan rápido que dolio, Shadow no lo miraba, sus ojos azules lo evitaban.

Sin decir nada abrazo al pequeño cuerpo, sintio como Jason se acurrucaba en su pecho. Damián se mecío en su lugar, acariciando el cabello oscuro; el generalmente no era una persona tactil pero sabía que el menor de tranquilizaba mejor a traves del tacto.

"Jay, tu no eres el, asi como el no es tu. Nadie podra reemplazar a Timothy asi como nadie lograra hacerlo contigo"

"Pero, tu lo estrañas. A veces me miras fijamente cuando uso el traje, yo-"

"Eres mi hermano tambien, Jason. No me gusta que uses el uniforme porque no quiero que te hagas daño" Damian apretó su agarre, temblando.

"Ya perdi a una de las personas que amaba, no sobrevivire si algo que te pasa, no puedo pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, no puedo..."

Se acurrucaron varios minutos, no soltandose en ningun momento. Jason rompio el silencio hablando con voz debil.

"Nadie me hará daño, se como defenderme y tu estarás ahi para evitarlo" era raro que el niño se doblegara lo suficientemente para aceptar por completo la protección de Damian. Sonriendo lo alzo juntando todas sus fuerzas se balanceo al otro edificio.

* * *

Fue inesperado, desgarrador, estaba seguro que se hubiera desmayado si hubiera sido otra persona.

Su pequeño hermano Timothy lo miraba con enojo, su personal se hayaba en sus manos amenazándolo en silencio. En medio de la lluvia fria de Gotham volvio a ver a aquella persona que penso que habia perdido hace años.

"Timothy" se acerco con las manos desnudas.

"Si das un paso más, te matare"

"Tim" el mayor sollozo, el nuevo antihéroe abrió los ojos sorprendido. Su fuerte y temerario hermano estaba llorando.

"Me reemplazaste"

"Nunca haria eso, nadie podria reemplazarte"

La irá de Tim se encendio "¡Entonces explícame, porque hay otro niño corriendo por las calles, Damian!"

Damian nego con la cabeza jadeando pesadamente "Jason no te reemplazo, así como tu nunca me reemplazaste a mì"

El mayor quito el personal de las manos de su hermano tirándolo lejos, abrazo a su pequeño hermano. "Te amo, nada cambiara eso"

Tim temblo, indefenso, se aferro a su familia, el hombre que lo entreno y amo a cada paso que daba.

"Mate a personas"

"Yo también lo hice"

"Forme parte de la liga"

"Soy nieto de la cabeza del demonio, intenta algo mejor"

Se rindio cayendo exhausto, buscando refugio en los calido brazos de Damian.

"El joker desapareció semanas después de mi muerte, Bruce no fue el responsable ¿cierto?"

No respondió, ambos sabian la respuesta; Damian nunca se arrepintió asi como Timothy nunca lo menciono en voz alta.

* * *

La hostilidad entre Jason y Tim tardo en calmarse, generalmente quien acababa sus peleas era Damian. Una simple mirada los hacia callar sin objeción, ni Bruce llego a tener ese poder sobre ellos.

Había algo tácito en la familia; los hermanos Wayne escucharían a su padre, hasta cierto punto, el que mas cuestionaba y peleaba con Batman era Tim. La unica razon por la que el segundo hijo se acercaba a la mansion o a la cueva era su hermano mayor, le prometio que intentaria formar lazos con Jason y tal vez Bruce.

Era normal que se terminaran desobedeciendo al murciélago pero eso nunca pasó con Nightwing, ni Red Hood o Shadowbird se negaba a una petición de su hermano; si pedía ayuda o simplemente compañía ellos estarían ahi.

Aquello molestaba a Batman, el respeto y amor que diriguian a su hijo biologico era enorme. Hasta el punto de desobedecerlo solo para seguir a Nightwing.

Cuando Richard Grayson se unio a la familia murcielago aquello no cambio.

El niño de 10 años apenas hablaba inglés, cauteloso y asustadizo por su nuevo entorno; Damian como siempre fue el se de encargo de el, el Wayne sabia Romani y lo hablaba de forma fluida, a veces le cocinaba comida de su cultura o simplemente le contaba historias de su familia.

Dick se aferro a Damian como todos los hermanos menores llegaron a hacer; si tenia un problema acudía a Damian, si se lastimaba o tenia pesadillas siempre iba a Damian. Su relación cercana era muy parecido a la de padre e hijo, Gotham tomo por hecho que Dick Grayson sería adoptado por Damian Wayne.

El mayor de los hermanos era reconocido por graduarse a los 16 años de la escuela secundaria, consiguio becas en las mejores universidades. Era dueño de multiples salones de arte donde se mostraban sus obras cada cierto tiempo, con el tiempo se graduo en medicina siguiendo los pasos de su abuelo Thomas Wayne, aun con su carrera como medico en proceso reemplazaba a su padre manejando las empresas Wayne.

Un hombre inteligente, guapo y rico, técnicamente uno del los solteros más deseado.

Con el fallecimiento repentino de Bruce Wayne, Damian tomó el mando completo de la empresa; liderando sin problemas.

Meses después de la muerte de Bruce, Tim y Jason regresaron junto con su padre adoptivo, todo habia cambiado.

Su hermano mayor los recibio, se veia más pálido y cansado; no les sonrio cuando los vio solo miro a su padre con una expresion en blanco. Dick les saludo tímidamente aferrándose al costando de Damian, Alfred negó con la cabeza al verlos pareciendo decepcionado.

Dick habia comenzado a patrullar con Damian como Robin, su traje a diferencia de Shadowbird era colorido y más corto. Jason se veia algo herido cuando vio a alguien más ocupando el lugar al lado de de hermano mayor.

Damian nunca fue alguien muy táctil o muy amable, pero se notaba distante con ellos, no los saludaba como antes ni sacudía sus cabellos como siempre hacia. Un dia simplemente se encerró en su habitación con Dick siguiéndolo, dejando la capucha a manos de Bruce sin decir nada.

Tim fue el primero que se dio cuenta que estaba mal con su hermano; sin nadie para ayudarlo se ocupo de Batman, de la liga de la justica, de empresas Wayne y de su nuevo hijo adoptivo, Richard.

Dejaron a su hermano completamente solo, teniendose que ocupar del desastre que Bruce dejo atras. Pasando noches sin dormir, patrullando, trabajando y haciendo lo mejor que podía por Dick, dias tras dia. Mientras sus hermanos menores lo dejaron para perseguir un fantasma.

Cuando Damian se desmayo por cansancio y una leve desnutrición se dieron cuenta que habían podido evitar esto.


	2. el vasto multiverso

**Disclaimer**: Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Sinopsis****: **Hay muchos mundos en el vasto multiverso, en una en particular Damian no nació y creció como un Al ghul, sino como un Wayne.

* * *

En una vida, el pequeño Damian Wayne fue recibido con alegría en la mansión; Talia sonreía con tristeza mirando desde la distancia como su amado cargaba a su hijo por primera vez, se marcho en silencio deseando lo mejor para su bebe.

En otra vida, Damian Al ghul abrió por primera vez sus ojos azules; Ra' Al ghul miro con intensidad a su nieto, imaginándose a su perfecto heredero. La madre estoica se negó a mirar al engendró que poseía su sangre, apretando las manos hasta blanquear sus nudillos.

En una vida, Damian creció rodeado del amor de su padre y sus hermanos; jugo con bloques de colores y peluches en su infancia, sus primeras palabras fueron "papá". Fue un bebe sano y fuerte con un futuro por delante.

Damian Al ghul creció odiando el blanco, aquel que resumía toda su habitación; no había colores ni juguetes, solo personas que le traían comida y se iban. No hablo hasta los tres años y sus palabras fueron "Madre"

A Damian Wayne le gustaba el color azul, el mismo color de sus ojos y el de su papá; amaba el celeste que cubría el cielo o el azul del mar en las películas, el azul fue unos de los colores constantes de su vida; lo veía en aquellos azul medianoche que lo miraban con amor y gentileza.

La primera vez que vio un color real fue un verde frió, aquel que le pertenecía a la mujer que le dio la vida; no le gustaba, le daba miedo; la primera vez que salio de su habitación había verde, no el verde brillante como los de su madre, sino uno hermoso. Sin previo aviso lo dejaron en medio en lo que sabia que era un bosque para que regresara solo, no le importó, no cuando sentía que moriría de hambre y de sed porque no sabia donde estaba o que hacer. El verde bosque era hermoso, mas que el blanco, el mundo era hermoso.

Damian no sabía donde estaba Dick o porqué papá se encerraba en su habitación. Alfred se veía decaído y tuvo la difícil tarea de explicarle al pequeño Wayne de tres años que su hermano Jason no volvería, la próxima vez que vio a papá corrió hacia el; padre e hijo lloraron por su familia pérdida.

No entendía que tenia que hacer con el objeto en sus manos, una de sus cuidadoras se hallaba amordazada llorando. "Mátala" dijo su madre, sabia poco del concepto de muerte pero sabia que debía hacerle daño, no quería pero sabía que seria castigado si se negaba. Los gritos de la mujer perseguirían sus sueños el resto de su vida, Damian Al ghul con solo tres años de edad mato por primera vez con una katana a una de las pocas personas que le habían tratado bien en su corta vida.

A Damian Wayne no le gustaba el dolor, era un niño un poco torpe, se raspaba las rodillas con frecuencia o de tropezaba en alguna lugar de la casa. Alfred siempre suspiraba exasperado al tener que curar sus heridas, el antibiótico sabia mal. No tenia tolerancia al dolor y sus hermanos siempre cuidaban que no se haga daño, sin embargo a Damian le gustó que lo mimaran cada vez que se golpeara.

Era un herida que atravesaba su antebrazo, superficial, pero sangraba. Damian la miro hipnotizado, el rojo empapando su brazo; el dolor era normal, se había acostumbrado a sufrir golpes que parecía romper sus costillas varias veces. La mayor parte del tiempo se desmayaba en su cama sin importarle vendar las heridas sangrantes.

Damian Wayne sabia que su papá era un héroe, al igual que sus hermanos; soñaba con poder salvar a las personas como el resto de su familia.

Damian Al ghul corto las cadenas de la jaula sin vacilar; una niñas pequeñas visiblemente desnutridas se arrastraron por los barrotes, Damian se sentó al lado de la jaula sacando alimentos de su bolsa poniéndolo enfrente de ellas; visiblemente dudando las chicas tomaron un poco de pan y lo comieron, las niñas devoraron cada porción hasta satisfacer el hambre. Damian las había encontrado en la casa de seguridad de un enemigo de la liga, el cual momento antes asesino; mirando el agradecimiento y la ligera adoración en los ojos corrompidos se pregunto que significa ser un héroe.

Damian tenia muchos amigos en la escuela, jugaba con ellos todos los dias; no invitaba a nadie a su casa, su papá lo prohibió, pero la gente lo ayudaba en lo que sea que necesitaba; un día llego temprano a la escuela escuchando accidentalmente a sus amigos hablar de el. Regreso ese día a casa llorando, ese día Damian Wayne se dio cuenta que la gente podía ser falsa.

Sus aliados aumentaron conforme crecía, tanto en Europa como en Asia, ganó el favor y la lealtad de políticos, y gente poderosa. Debido a una petición de un superior su misión era destruir una red de tráfico humano que recorría de país en país; durante un encubierta encontró que el trafico también era infantil, sintió que la bilis subía su garganta al ver fotos y grabaciones de niños siendo torturados y violados. Damian Al ghul se dio cuenta cual cruel y enferma puede ser la gente.

Damian le gustaba quedarse hasta tarde esperando que termine la patrulla de papá, jugando videojuegos o mirando la televisión.

Como Al ghul era muy raro que durmiera, con suerte dormiría dos horas en tres días. Las misiones iban en aumento, en especial cuando su abuelo supo su talento para el hackeo y robo de información. En el silencio de su habitación se desmayó permitiéndose bajar la guardia aunque sea unos minutos.

Damian no sabia quien era su mamá, cada vez que preguntaba su papá cambiaba de tema o fingía no haberlo escuchado; Dick le dijo una vez que ella no era un persona buena, que había echo daño a la gente. Damian trataba de no pensar en ella.

Madre era hermosa, peligrosa y fría pero el la amaba; a veces ella le permitía entrar en su habitación, dormía escuchando historias de su padre o simplemente acurrucándose contra su calidez; sus ojos normalmente apagados brillaban al verlo, aunque sea por unos momentos el recordaba porque hacia lo que hacia.

En un universo Damian nunca fue un Al ghul, creció bajo el cuidado de Bruce y Alfred en sus primeros momento; siendo amado por las personas a su alrededor. Con muchos amigo e ignorante de su linaje materno.

En un universo Damian creció como un guerrero, matando, luchando y sobreviviendo. Salvando vidas y matando bajo ordenes, su madre lo amaba pero no lo suficiente como para alejarlo de Ra'.

Damian Wayne salía al campo, pero muy pocas veces. Vivía una vida regularmente normal.

Damian Al ghul paso la mayor parte de su vida luchando, conocía cada estrategia y arma para obtener la victoria.

Los ojos azules llenos de alegría e inocencia nunca se mancharon con los horrores del mundo.

Las aguas de Lázaro transformaron el azul medianoche por el verde brillante, fríos y distantes, cansados más alla de su edad.

Damian Wayne nunca conoció el hambre, la falta de luz o agua; nunca arrebató una vida o fue castigado a niveles inhumanos, nunca sabría lo hermoso que podía llegar a ser un rayo de luz o un contacto humano, no sabría como es salvar a las personas de las peores condiciones o ver a alguien caer y levantarse. No la agonía de morir y lo horrible que a veces es resucitar.

Damian Al ghul no conoció la seguridad de un hogar, o lo cálido que puede ser un abrazo. No sabe lo que es no sentirse no estar en peligro, o poder confiar en alguien sin problemas; no sabia como era sentirse amado o vivir una vida normal. Todo cambio cuando se convirtió en Robin, los años perdidos no volverían pero el sabia que todo estaría bien.

Ambos era Robin pero totalmente diferentes entre si.

Eso era lo increíble del multiverso.


	3. Apodos

**Disclaimer**: Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Sinopsis****: **A Damian no le gustan los apodos, porque siempre le recuerdan su debilidad.

* * *

Damian casi se estremeció, pero no dijo nada; recuerdos fugaces cruzaron por su mente como rafagas, sus manos temblaban que casi se agarro a los mas cercano.

_Demonio_

Realmente no quería volver a escuchar ese nombre.

Hace unos años hubiera llorado o gritado, se acurrucaría sobre si mismo y en el peor caso llamaría en voz alta a madre.

Pero esos tiempo se fueron no podía volver a ser débil, no estando con su madre y tampoco con padre. No era su lugar, estaba seguro que otro tipo de circunstancias habría matado a Drake por siquiera decir esa palabra.

_Engreído del demonio._

Fulminó a Todd en el momento que escucho esas palabras salir de su maldita boca, estuvo realmente tentado a romper su mandíbula para que no volviera a abrirla. Ignoró con todas sus fuerzas su acelerado ritmo cardíaco y el temblor en sus manos, la ansiedad se arrastro por su cuerpo casi haciéndole saltar.

Ni Todd o Drake son mejores que los asesinos de la liga, se aseguro de recordarse eso el resto del día; nunca admitirá que se sintió decepcionado.

_Pequeño D_

_Bebe murciélago_

La voz de Grayson era tranquila, suave y alegra; su voz no era severa o grave, era justo como llego a imaginar que seria la de padre. Si bien los nombres que le daba era infantiles y ridículos eran tolerables, nunca lo llamo por un apodo ofensivo o hiriente nunca llego a recordar algo malo cerca de Grayson.

Era una de las razones por las cuales el era su hermano favorito.

* * *

Grito, su voz ronca después de varios minutos jadeo pesadamente intentando tener mas compostura. La sangre brotaba de sus brazos, caliente como el fuego que lo estremeció; se sentía débil y mareado, registro débilmente que debe ser por la falta de sangre, no sabia si moriría ahí (no es como si fuera la primera vez) pero al igual que las primeras veces un sentimiento pesado lleno sus entrañas como so fuera veneno.

Miedo

Era la primera vez que lo sentía después de tanto tiempo que había olvidado como se sentía. No por la amenaza de morir o el hecho que seguramente lo dejaran desangrando en medio del bosque cubierto de una espesa nieve.

Era el hecho de que había fallado.

No solo no pudo cumplir su misión de vigilancia sino que lo descubrieron a los pocos dias, era realmente una verguenza para la dinastía Al ghul. Cuando vio a varios hombres rodearlo sabia que era el fin, se permitió desmayarse apesar de que sabia que todo seria peor cuando despertara.

_Mocoso_

_Niño demonio_

_Bastardo_

_Monstruo_

_Hijo de Talia_

_Engendro del demonio_

Sus voces siempre resuenan en su cabeza, lastimandolo de una manera que no llegaba a entender.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos su madre lo recibió, era hasta normal que ella estuviera ahí cuando el salia del pozo pero no fue eso lo que lo alarmó. Fueron los ojos rojos e hinchados y las lagrimas en sus mejillas junto con el temblor en su cuerpo,

Madre estaba triste por eso lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla, su mente no entendía lo que sucedía pero no le gustaba las lágrimas o el dolor en los ojos de su madre, madre nunca lloraba porque era fuerte más que el.

No lo comprendió en ese momento e incluso con los años no lo entendió por completo, no pregunto porque lloraba y ella no respondió. Nadie dijo nada cuando un pueblo a varios kilómetros se prendió fuego y todas las personas se encontraron degolladas y decapitadas; nadie dijo nada, incluso cuando la hija del demonio regreso con los ojos fríos y sangre cubriéndola.

Las pesadillas duraron semanas, pero nunca gritaba o llamaba a a alguien. Solo miraba al techo con vacío, su madre lo encontraba así y sin decir nada lo llevaba a su habitación para dormir juntos.

_"Nadie nunca te lastimara de nuevo de esa forma, ¿me escuchaste mi príncipe?, yo te protegeré..."_

Ella sabia que no prodria cumplir esa promesa, ambos lo sabían pero se permitieron olvidarlo aunque sea por un momento.

* * *

"Fue culpa del mocoso"

"Cierra la boca, Drake"

Tardo tiempo pero de acostumbro a los apodos incluso si en los peores días lo hacían atacar, de alguna forma fue una debilidad menos.

"No sean así, son hermanos" Grayson sonrió alegremente que estuvo tentado a golpear esa sonrisa.

"No somos hermanos" dijeron al mismo tiempo, ambos se voltearon a ver para volver a gruñirse.

"Es hora que pierdas la esperanza Dickface, el reemplazo no tolera al demonio y el demonio no tolera al reemplazo, lo único que podemos hacer es ver quien se mata primero" hablo Todd.

"Cállate Jason/Todd" ambos volvieron a gruñir, Grayson intervino al ver la mano de Damian dirigirse a su katana.

"Ya, ya, dejen de ser tan violentos o llamare a Alfred" la frase sonada tan cerca de "llamare a mamá" que Damian no pudo evitar resoplar. Pero guardo su arma a regañadientes, sin dejar de mirar a Drake se acerco a su hermano mayor.

Jason se crispo al ver como Damian escuchaba a Dick sin objeción. "Pero siendo serios mocoso, no crees que es hora que nos tenga mas respeto, ni al "Gran poderoso Batman" obedeces como haces con el chico de oro que esta aquí"

Una mirada de Dick detuvo sus intenciones de atacar al inútil de Todd reafirmando las palabras del segundo mayor.

"Ninguno de ustedes es digno de poder darme órdenes" murmuro, por la expresión enojada de Todd y Drake lo escucharon. "Ademas... " vacilo antes de continuar alentado por la sonrisa de Grayson siguió "la voz de Grayson es parecida a la de madre"

El silencio cayo, el rostro de Todd se distorsionó hasta convertirse en diversión estallando a carcajadas señalando a Grayson con burla, Drake escondió mal su sonrisa en su mano mientras el mayor se veía algo avergonzado.

"Escuchaste eso Dickface...tienes voz de mujer... " se burlo Todd, no hablando bien a través de su risa.

Esta vez Grayson no lo detuvo cuando se lanzo hacia Red Hood.


	4. Los fantasmas de mi vida

**Disclaimer**: Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Sinopsis**: Los gritos de los muertos eran mas fuerte que el de los vivos, su deber el ayudarlos.

* * *

El olor pútrido era fuerte se asentaba como una neblina en Gotham, la temperatura baja era notable en especial para el; nubes posaban como eternas en el cielo contaminado no dejando paso al astro rey.

Había estado en lugares peores pero nunca se sintió más disgustado.

Gotham era una ciudad negligente y demasiada corrompida, sus habitantes y su aire lo hacían evidente. Pero lo que más le sorprendía eran los espíritus negativos que abundaban como agua; se manifestaba en el cielo como brizas ensuciando todo a su paso o como voces que hablaban en tu cabeza, incitadote, tentando con más fuerza de lo que había presenciado.

Lo primero que dijo al llegar por primera vez a la mansión Wayne fue un juramento, estremeciendo la tierra bajo sus pies y haciendo llorar a las almas cercanas.

"Quiero limpiar esta ciudad" la mirada de su padre se poso rápidamente en el, evaluando sus palabras seguramente pensando que se refería a matar; honestamente no le importaría matar a la basura de esta ciudad pero tenia otros planes en mente.

Volteó hacia Batman dejando que sus ojos brillarán de dorado y su glamour lo abandonara; el lamento del más alla se escucho silenciosamente sólo audible para quienes tienen el alma atada.

El jadeo de su padre fue un ruido de fondo, el hombre seguramente nunca había visto alguien de su tipo; sabia que a su padre no le gustaban los metas, se pregunto si el cabía en esa descripción.

Ser Robin era algo por lo que lucho por años, pelear al lado de su padre siempre fue su deseo pero con su nuevo objetivo en mente no podría cumplir de forma correcta los estándares del puesto. La ciudad estaba tan corrompida que le llevaría mucho tiempo limpiarla en su totalidad; el es un Al ghul, un Wayne, rendirse nunca seria propio de el.

Padre no lo quería solo por su ciudad, no confiaba en el pero podía ver que quería que el hiciera su trabajo; las personas comunes no conocen mucho del mundo espectral, así que no saben como son los gritos que manchan a una persona desde dentro, el los consideraba afortunados.

El nació formando parte del 0,000001% que posee magia en su sangre y la bendición de los ángeles y demonios desde que su alma fue creada; los humanos los llamaban por múltiples nombres a través del tiempo pero el más normal era "cazadores de almas".

Sus habilidades les permitía ver las energías negativas y los espíritus dañados que corrían por el mundo terrano, destrozando y matando a su paso. Ellos no tenían mucha influencia en este mundo pero muchas veces eran quienes te susurraba en el oído, no te obligaba a hacer nada, solo alimentaba los pensamientos negativos en tu cabeza hasta el punto que los lleves a cabo.

Los pocos que habían nacido como el se dedicaban a cazarlos e eliminarlos como plagas, eran los más abundantes de todos así que era imposible matarlos en su totalidad; mientras mas odio y oscuridad posea la mente de una persona más fácilmente crea la energía negativa que se esparce a su alrededor.

Para radicar toda la suciedad en las almas habría que matar a todos los humanos del mundo.

Su madre solía decirle que su nacimiento en la liga fue vista como un regalo de los dioses, el día que nació cada miembro de la liga lo visito y varios entregaron su lealtad y devoción a el; el recuerda como sus leales lo miraban con amor en sus ojos, amaban lo que representaba y quien era mientras crecía.

El sabe que no importa lo que pase con el eso nunca cambiara.

Entreno como guerrero y mago, aprendió a matar y dar vida, a pelear y reflexionar, a vivir y morir. Salvaba y mataba por igual, sin importar como terminara al final del día su gente lo recibía con una sonrisa o un abrazo recordándole que estaba ahí, que era real.

Ver a Gotham tan destrozada, le recordó como el había pasado años limpiando los fantasmas en la liga de asesinos; quería hacer lo mismo con la ciudad que algún día llamara suya.

Padre solo lo permitía si alguien de su confianza estaba cerca, el lo acepto a regañadientes. El negro era el mejor color para hacer su trabajo, los tonos llamativos destacan demasiado a simple vista; el usaba una guadaña bendecida y su propia energía para luchar.

* * *

Nightwing fue su primer compañero, burbujeante y hablador saltando de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa; le molestaba en varias ocasiones pero siempre lo ignoraba, pero se quedaba callado cuando atacaba a la nada.

Para el hombre mayor seguramente lo encontraba raro, no veía lo que el veía y tampoco sentía lo mismo que el; pero lo distraía de las voces resonantes de Gotham que lo aturdían rompiendo sus defensas como si fueran de papel. Lo tranquilizaba porque la voz de Grayson siempre resaltaba de los tonos apagado y fríos de la ciudad.

"¿Que es lo que ves?" pregunto de forma repentina, casi salto de su lugar en la cornisa de un edificio; dudo mientras miraba a fuertes manifestaciones negativas que atormentaban a un alma perdida, el espíritu era totalmente puro, si una fuente de energía de ese tipo lo tocaba lo mancharía y no podría renacer.

Conjuro un pequeño hechizo poniendo un campo de fuerza a su alrededor, un alma humana oscura y sucia son generalmente los seres más poderosos del mundo espectral.

"¿Quieres ver?" seria una vista algo pesada para alguien como Grayson pero le enseñaría como el hacia su trabajo, Nightwing asintió vacilante tornándose más serio.

Le hizo una seña para bajar al suelo, en el momento que toco el suelo tomo la mano del el Robin original; el hombre se congelo tan pronto levanto la vista, no sabia si por miedo o sorpresa pero lo que menos necesitaba era que entrara en shock.

Las energía negativas se materializaban en formas grotescas y deformes, sus primeras veces cazando vómito al toparse con uno en especial; después de unos segundos tapo los ojos a Grayson sintiéndolo calmarse, son pedir permiso murmuró un conjuro para borrar la escena de su memoria, las pesadillas y el tormento que provocaba a las personas promedio era alto, siempre se olvidaba de eso.

Llamo a su energía para formar una pistola en su mano, disparo a todos los monstruos cercanos sus lamentos haciendo eco dejando solo al alma y su campo de fuerza intacto. Destapo los ojos de Nightwing quien se veía confundido, lo volvió a tomar de la mano llevándolo hacia el alma.

"Es una niña" fue lo primero que dijo al acercarse, efectivamente, una niña de unos 8 años se hallaba en el suelo llorando. Su cuerpo translúcido y sus ropas rasgada dejaban ver que no era humana.

Se alejo de Grayson dejando un poco de su energía en el para que pudiera ver sin problemas; la niña tembló cuando se acerco, se arrodillo moviéndose lo más lento posible para no asustarla.

Extendió la mano en silencio, la niña poco a poco dejo de llorar mirando mi mano y después a mi, deje que mis ojos dorando la recibieran haciéndola jadear. "No tengas miedo, no te haré daño"

Dudo pero se acerco a mi, el calor de mi cuerpo la calmo; los muertos siempre son fríos, buscaban constantemente el calor aunque sea por unos segundos el espíritu de la niña solo tenia horas de muertas no sabia lo que pasaba y estaba asustada.

Ella lo abrazo apretando su cuello frotando lo mejor que pudo ambos cuerpos, fue cuando pudo ver la marca oscura de una mano adulta en su cuello, muerte por asfixia. La cargue en estilo nupcial cantando en voz baja curandola lo mejor que pudo, no podía hacer mucho con seres como este solo despedirla y acompañarla hasta que reencarnara.

Canto unas media hora cuando el peso en sus brazos desapareció, una luz brillante apareció y desapareció en segundos indicando que ella estaba a salvo, suspiro esperando que su próxima vida sea mejor.

Grayson tenia los ojos brillosos y perdido como no sabiendo que hacer. "Su padre la mató" sus ojos se enfocaron en mi, procesando la declaración. "Se preguntaba a si misma porque lo hizo y que extrañaría a su mamá"

Camino lejos volviendo su energía a si mismo cegando a Grayson de este mundo de nuevo. Ambos patrullaron en silencio el invocaba sus armas para deshacerse de pequeños espíritus errantes cada cierto tiempo.

"¿Como lo soportas?" la pregunta le hizo arquear una ceja, Grayson se explicó con voz un poco temblorosa. "Esa niña... fue asesinada a sangre fria, no pudimos hacer nada para salvarla antes de que muriera..."

"No puedes salvar a todos, Grayson"

"Lo se, pero dios era un niña"

"Ella no es la primera a la que encuentro como un alma perdida de esa edad, los niños mueren"

"Se supone que nosotros debemos impedirlos, rescatamos a las personas de Gotham diariamente como perdemos casos como este"

"TT" chasqueo la lengua con frustración, Grayson podía ser un idiota. "Eres un ser humano, te disfrazas todas las noches con un traje hecho de Kevlar demasiado pegado a tu cuerpo para luchar contra el crimen, hacer eso no te hace más omnipotente"

Miro el cielo menos abrumador de color negro, el aire era mas fácil de respirar que cuando llego aquí. "Tu trabajo es proteger a las personas, salvarlas y asegúrate que estén bien"

"El mío es... salvar a los que nadie salvo y evitar que está ciudad se haga más oscura"

* * *

La oscuridad alrededor de Todd era mas suave casi igual de brillante que la de Grayson; pero no siempre era así, en el momento que se enojaba se agrandaba tanto que lo ahogaba. Pero nunca encontró nada susurrando en su mente, todas las decisiones que el tomaba eran por el, era una de las cosas que valoró en una persona, su voluntad inquebrantable.

Durante una persecución con un alma infectada llego al territorio de Red Hood, su energía propia casi no le hacia nada a un ser así; lo primero que hizo al deslumbrar un caso rojo fue lanzarse hacia el tirándolo a los dos.

"Maldito mocoso, ¿que demonios...?" la palabrería de Todd paró cuando cubrí su boca con mi mano, lo fulmine con la mirada haciéndolo callar. Arruge la nariz al oler el asqueroso olor que expedía el demonio, en el momento que el alma se corrompa por completo solo podre destruirlo, ya no habrá salvación.

"Necesito llegar a una zona aislada" reclamo. La cara de Todd de mostró enojada pero cedió, en silencio lo guió a un barrio abandonado; dejo que su olor se propagara para atraer a su objetivo, por la expresión del anti-héroe el también lo olía. El aroma natural de mi tipo era dulce, ya que su alma era más rara que la de una persona normal.

Escucho fuertes pasos llegar a su dirrecion, tocó al mayor para que lo escuchará y acelerará el paso; "¡¿Que demonios es eso?!"

"Un demonio, si lo purifico a tiempo tal vez pueda evitar que el alma se infecte por completo" quedan pocas esperanzas para quien se haya transformado en demonio pero tenia que intentarlo.

Tan pronto llegaron a un edificio abandonado el aceleró "Quédate aquí". Al entrar al lugar invoque la guadaña cantando en Latín haciendo brillar mis ojos.

_Quoniam Deus Benedic anima mea_  
(Dios bendiga mi alma)  
_Amor protegas me et mecum_  
(Ámame y protégeme)  
_Eorum qui nocebit me_  
(De aquellos que me han echo daño)  
_Exaudi orationem meam_  
(Escucha mi oración )

El edificio era enorme, sus paredes se hallaban en mal estado y con grafitis en todos lados. Pare en medio del primer piso esperando que su objetivo se acercara.

Dejó que la guadaña tocara el suelo haciendo vibrar la tierra, largas cadenas doradas salieron del suelo envolviendo al ser, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Pudo observarlo mejor; sus ojos eran totalmente rojos, sin pupila, dientes largos en forma de pico cabello negro, piel blanca con manchas rojas y alas bordo rotas.

Era un chico de entre 18 años sus uñas negras se teñían de blanco, murió hace un poco mas de una semana. Una daga apareció en mis manos, el demonio grito de dolor al momento que tocó su piel; la sangre pintó el piso cuando destripe las alas de su espalda, saco una botella de agua bendita del cinturón, los gritos se convirtieron en suplicas cuando lavo su herida con ella.

Cuando los gritos disminuyeron, lo volvió a bañar con el agua el resto de las zonas infectadas. Su voz ronca ya no podía gritar así que solo salían gemidos de su boca, sus brazos cedieron dejando su cuerpo colgado en las cadenas. "Cierra tus ojos" obedeció, su consciencia poco a poco volvía.

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos cantando una canción de cuna para calmarlo, los dientes volvían lentamente a su tamaño normal. Damian sintió una presencia detrás suyo, el ser entre sus brazos se tensó pero se calmo de nuevo cuando canto más fuerte.

"Te dije que te quedaras afuera" dijo.

"Tardabas demasiado, demonio" el chico gruñó al reconocer que insultaban a su salvador, llamándolo por el peor titulo que un cazador podía recibir; Damian suspiro acariciando el cabello negro.

"Puedes volver a lo que sea que estabas haciendo, Todd" dejo poco a poco caer las cadenas recogiendo al alma entre sus brazos, se sentó en el suelo dejando la cabeza del otro en su regazo.

Las almas eran sensibles, necesitaban tacto para calmarse; el frió los agobiaba así que el calor era el mejor para que descansará. Esperara a que el efecto dentro del alma se desvaneciera, seria peligroso dejarlo solo.

"Tu eres un cazador ¿verdad?" pregunto Todd.

"¿Padre no te lo dijo?"

"Como si ese viejo me dijera algo"

Se miraron mutuamente, corte el concurso de miradas al escuchar el gemido del chico. Acarició su cabello hablando con suavidad "estoy ocupado ahora mismo, si quieres molestar a alguien ve a hablar con Drake, seguro te escuchará"

Escuché los insultos coloridos a través del casco, no respondió, bostezo de cansancio; había gastado mucha energía en capturar a un demonio. Red Hood se detuvo unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. "Te esperare afuera" el arrastre de los pies avisaron de su retiro.

Sin decir nada volvió a cantar, analizando el cuerpo en sus manos vio una cicatriz de bala en su hombro izquierdo y otro abajo de su mandíbula.

"¿Tiroteo?"

El chico zumbo como afirmación, abrió los ojos dejando ver que habían vuelto a la normalidad, eran de color avellana. "Con una pandilla rival"

"Suena divertido"

"Supongo que si"

El adolescente suspiro cansado y triste, tembló en los brazos del cazador "¿Que sera de mi ahora?"

Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en como comenzar a explicar. "Tu alma ya no es pura, debido a que sucumbiste a las voces de tu cabeza en este estado estás manchado de la peor manera. No podrás reencarnar, por lo menos no ahora"

El avellana se humedeció, suspirando con la voz rota y ronca. Susurros resonaban de todos lados, cubrí las orejas del chico. "No pienses demasiado, te volverás a corromper"

No respondió, es cambio escondió su rostro en sus manos acurrucándose contra el cuerpo más pequeño. "No volveré a ver a mi hermana, yo era su única familia" sollozó.

Damian dejo que llorará, que gritará porque había perdido algo que todos lo que murieron anhelaban aunque sea una vez; la vida.

No dijo nada cuando salio del edificio solo, tampoco Todd. El mayor revolvió su cabello, subieron a la moto y se fueron de ahí.

* * *

El no soportaba a Drake, ni un poco; el olor asqueroso que lo envolvía hacia insoportable su compañía, el tercer Robin era demasiado auto-destructivo que no importa que hiciera, algo desagradable lo rodeaba.

Hubo una vez que disparo con una pistola de energía hacia su hombro, obviamente no le hizo nada a el pero si al espectro que había estado ahí. Drake lo se giro a ver con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

"¿Que hiciste?"

Desapareció su arma ignorando los gritos de Drake, los ojos de adolescente siempre estaba nublados; no necesitaba mirar alrededor para ser saber que pasaba. El creía que cada vez que se deshacía de ellos Drake lo miraba con agradecimiento en los ojos.

Procuraba mantener todas sus cosas fueras de su alcance, cada vez que se mencionaba el tema de que el era un cazador el otro lo observaba fijamente; analizando cada detalle, le daba escalofríos.

A Drake le interesaba las personas como el, ya que no se sabia mucho sobre ellos al idiota le daba curiosidad. Hacia muchas preguntas que el no contestaba o lo espiaba en su patrullaje, el es el hijo de Batman, sabe esconderse muy bien.

"Drake"

"¿Que?"

Le extendió el objeto, un collar de plata con un amuleto bendecido. "Úsalo todo el tiempo, no te permitiré entrar a esta casa si no lo usas, apestas" Drake lo miro mal pero tomó el collar, se veía de repente relajado cuando lo tocó.

Damian estaba complacido cuando noto que no se lo sacaba.

* * *

Para la familia Wayne, Damian era un regalo del cielo para Gotham; los crímenes disminuyeron radicalmente cuando comenzó a patrullar, la gente se comportaba mejor y los suicidios bajaron de porcentaje. Damian curaba a la gente de Gotham como nadie mas podía hacer, el aire era más facil de respirar, las personas se sentían mas seguras fuera de casa.

Los rumores de que había un cazador de almas no se hizo esperar pero mucha gente no le dio importancia.

Los hermanos Wayne lo veían cansado o a veces se desmayaba en cualquier lugar, Alfred obligaba a Damian a comer más calorías que el resto debido a su desgaste de energía.

Bruce lo encontraba durmiendo en la cueva tapándose con su capa, Titus dormía a su lado envolviendo el cuerpo más pequeño. Jason podía encontrarlo cantando en una de sus casas de seguridad o simplemente durmiendo. Dick animaba a Damian a dejar de patrullar por unos días, el cuerpo de su hermanito se gastaba fácilmente, para el, su niño solo tenia 10 años, era muy joven. Tim encontraba collares o pulseras en alguna parte de la casa para el, siempre agradecía que su hermano menor se preocupara por el.

* * *

La liga de la justicia observaron hipnotizados al hijo de Batman; el niño era pequeño, apenas llegado al metro veinte, una copia a carbón de Bruce, con la piel besada por el sol, labios llenos, pestañas largas como cortinas que abrían a un hermoso verde, el cabello negro corto y el familiar ceño fruncido.

Siempre decían que los cazadores nacían como humanos hermosos, pero era demasiado.

A todos les asusto presenciar a un niño de 10 años pelear como un guerrero con años de formación, y verlo con una guadaña mucho mas grande que el. Diana juro que el sol favorecía al pequeño iluminando sus pasos, curando a los heridos en cada paso.

Si el niño hubiera sido más brillante nadie piensaria que es hijo de Batman.


	5. Adios, habibi

**Disclaimer:** Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Sinopsis: **Al momento que vio a su hermano salir del útero artificial podía ver como acabaria todo. (No es un intercambio de edad, Damian solo nació antes)

* * *

Era liviano, suave como una pluma y cálido a través de la manta, casi como un consuelo. Lo cargo tal y como le enseñaron, meciéndose lento en sus brazos; el bulto de movió, se tenso ante la acción pero se obligo a calmarse. Suspiro al ver como el pequeño individuo se acurruco en su pecho, como si sintiera su inquietud, el pensamiento era risible pero lo consoló de alguna forma.

El bebe eran tan pequeño, envuelto en una manta blanca que lo hacia parecer frágil. No era la primera vez que cargaba a un bebe, sus mentoras habían insistido que practicara cuando se anuncio su llegada, pero no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al tener en sus manos a su hermano recién nacido.

Madre se lo había entregado horas después de su nacimiento, se veía la duda en sus movimientos al soltar a su segundo hijo pero se retiro sin vacilar minutos después. En el momento que lo vio sabia que su hermano había heredado los rasgos de su padre, la piel era clara, contrastando notablemente con la suya, pequeños mechones negros florecían en su cabeza y el sabia que apesar de no abrir completamente los ojos los tendria azules, tal como el los tuvo en su momento. Ya había perdido por completo el azul convirtiéndose en verde, con 10 años ya había vivido lo peor.

No supo describir como se sentía al saber que tendría un hermano, era tradición que el primogénito heredara la liga de asesinos, incluso si no fuera así el conocía lo suficiente a su madre para saber que bajo ninguna circunstancia le entregará el legado Al ghul a su hijo menor.

"Puedes elegir el nombre" le dijo madre horas antes, comprendía la decisión de ella por dejarle nombrar a su hermano, lo entendía, porque el sentia lo mismo.

Se sentó cerca de la ventana más cercana, el sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana iluminando la oscuridad de la habitación. Beso la frente de su consanguíneo, saboreando el hecho de que ahora era un hermano mayor.

"Bienvenido al mundo, Thomas Al ghul"

* * *

Su hermano creció lentamente, a diferencia de su infancia el se aseguró de brindarle todo el amor que pudo, jugando lo mejor que pudo con el y darle compañía en sus tiempos libres. Como predijo Thomas poseía los ojos de su padre, azul medianoche, brillante y llena de vida. Madre nunca lo visitó, pero no impedía que el le contara historias de ella apesar de que el no entendía a su corta edad.

"Habibi" llamo al entrar a la habitación, el bebe de 4 meses se animo al oir su voz. Extendiendo sus brazos para que lo recogiera, en cambia lo alzo para que el infante se acostara en su pecho.

"Lo siento por no estar contigo recientemente, tuve que ir a una larga misión" su madre impedía que el se fuera mucho tiempo pero fue una tarea a pedido de su abuelo. Thomas como si comprendiera su cadena de pensamientos se acerco a su rostro sonriendo, como diciendo que no se preocupe.

Todo se sentía más difícil cada dia, los mentores aumentaban al punto de ser insoportable y contrario al hecho que sus misiones no duraban muchos tiempo seguian siendo complicadas. Era más difícil que antes manchar sus manos de sangre, se pregunto si esto se debía a que el tenía a alguien que dependía de el, que había alguien esperándolo en casa.

El realmente no sabría que seria de el de no ser por Thomas.

No se permitía que Thomas saliera al exterior, le recordaba a el de pequeño pero las razones eran diferentes. Por eso desobedeciendo a su madre se escabulló con el bulto emocionado y saltante en sus brazos lejos de Nanda Parbat.

Camino por el bosque, los arboles eran enormes y verdes, colorido de flores acompañado de una brisa suave. Thomas saltaba en su lugar, mirando a su alrededor explorando su nuevo entorno con entusiasmo; el piso bajo sus pies era rocoso así que no bajo a su hermano al suelo, solo paseo lentamente deteniéndose al escuchar al pequeño sonreír o dejar escapar risitas al ver algo fascinante para su mente infantil.

Lo guió a una zona que abundaba mariposas, moviéndose bruscamente para hacer que se movieran de su lugar; tarareo despacio cuando Thomas se retorció en sus brazos intentando alcanzar una, se balanceaban de un árbol a otro creando un espectáculo lleno de color.

Se dirigió a otro lugar ignorando el gemido del bebe, rápidamente el asunto fue olvidado cuando se concentró en otra cosa. El sonido singular del las aguas lo llevo hacia una cascada pequeña, peces eran visibles en la agua traslúcida, se sento a un lado dejando que Thomas jugara con el agua.

Sabia que cuando volviera seria castigado, nuevas cicatrices aparecen y pasara la noche sin poder dormir por el dolor. Sin embargo mientras miraba a su hermanito riendo alegremente jugueteando con los peces sabia que valia la pena.

* * *

En el segundo que lo vio se congelo, tieso y con los ojos fijos en el pequeño ser que se encontraba de pie por primera vez. Se sentó lo más lento posible para no inquietar a su hermano, los ojos azules lo observaban atentos, dio un paso, tembloroso e inseguro que se tuvo que retener de recogerlo. El azul brillaba de determinación, dio otro paso, abrió los brazos dando incentivo para que siguiera caminando.

Al llegar al cuarto paso lo tomó con suavidad haciendo reir al bebe, se acostó en el suelo acariciando la diminuta espalda. "Eres todo un Al ghul" murmuró.

Tiempo después escucho una palabra, casi inaudible que lo hizo sonreír. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó viendo a la nada, Thomas dormía tranquilamente en su cuna, inconsciente de los ojos cristalizados de su hermano al oírlo hablar por primera vez.

"Dami"

* * *

Subió al punto más alto del edificio, cayendo en una terraza. Madre le había dado autorización para sacar a su hijo menor pero tenia que ser en una zona apartada. Después de pensarlo por un tiempo decidió viajar al otro lado del continente, no tuvo dificultad para pasar desapercibido ademas su hermano se encontraba feliz y sonriente por lo cual no tenia problemas.

El destacaba por su color de piel y ojos en este país por lo que la gente lo miraba con atención en la calle, Thomas no resaltaba tanto, pero los llamativos ojos azules delataban fácilmente que era extranjero.

Pasaron ese dia en un festival, complació todas las peticiones balbuceantes. Los colores brillantes eran el paraíso para su hermano, su favorito siempre fue el amarillo, aveces le parecía imposible que el pequeño sea pariente directo de sangre suyo con lo aficionado que era por las luces o los colores, pero una de sus mentoras le dijo que a los niños en sus primeros años le gustaba las cosas llamativas ya que estimulaba los sentidos.

Se pregunto si su afición con los colores cambiaria con los años.

Se aparto lejos del bullicio, encontro una colina donde acomodó a su hermano entre sus brazos. Las luces brillantes que explotaban en el cielo nocturno lo aturdieron momentáneamente, Thomas río alegremente maravillado con los fuegos artificiales llenando el vasto cielo.

Beso la mejilla blandita del bebe, este distraído lo ignoro, sonrió con amor atrayéndolo hacia su pecho.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Thomas"

* * *

Ambos se miraron, madre cerro los ojos, el se tensó instintivamente cuando ella cargo a Thomas, el verde frío contempló a su segundo hijo con algo similar al cansancio. No dijeron nada, no interrumpió a su madre cuando esta decidió pasar el resto del día con el hijo que ignoro por más de un año, así como omitió y fingió que jamás escucho el sollozó de su madre a través de la puerta. Jamás admitirá las lagrimas que cubrieron sus mejillas ese día.

Había una razón por la que su madre nunca visito a Thomas.

Porque permitió que el lo nombrara.

Porque no quería que saliera de la seguridad de su habitación.

Porque se enfocaba en que el cuidara de Thomas.

La razón era simple.

Porqué dolía, y eso nunca cambiara.

* * *

Gotham era tal y como lo imaginaba, frío con el aire denso. No se adentro más a la ciudad, solo permaneció recargado en uno de los puentes que llevaba al lugar. Miembros de confianza de la liga corrían por Gotham para atraer la atención del murciélago, una de sus leales estaba al tanto de la protección de su hermano a pocos metros de el, escondido en las sombras. Esperó al hombre que alguna vez admiro, no estaba nervioso, al igual que ayer se sentía perdido.

Una gran sombra negra le hizo levantar la vista, en todo su resplandor el héroe de Gotham y su progenitor se presentó, Batman. No era una reunión soñada, no como pensó que seria hace varios años, no el momento ni mucho menos las circunstancias.

"¿Quien eres tu?" la voz ligeramente robotizada hablo, frío y cauteloso. Tenia curiosidad de lo que pensaba su padre en este instante, ser recibido por el con uniforme de la liga seguramente no estaba en sus planes hoy.

"Lo siento por invadir tu ciudad, Batman, vengo a petición de Talia Al ghul" si era posible el hombre se tenso más, su lenguaje indicaba que estaba listo para pelear.

"Debido a las circunstancias actuales, ella no es capaz de mantener a salvo a su hijo, debido a esto Talia lo dejara a tu cuidado" hizo una pequeña seña, su leal apareció en la oscuridad, dejando al bebe en sus brazos. Era casi risible como Batman se petrifico en su lugar antes de reaccionar.

Destapo la manta para dejar ver el rostro de su hermano pequeño, la luz de la luna iluminaba lo suficiente como para ser visibles los rasgos del bebe. Los ojos azules se abrieron mirando con somnolencia su entorno, lo sentó para que agarrará su cuello, Thomas exclamo cuando vio a padre.

"Baba" señalo con la mano al hombre frente nuestro, le sacudí el cabello ante su inocencia, aún con la mascara de por medio el vio los ojos de Batman sorprendidos, analizando cada parte de su hijo menor.

Enseño miles de fotos y videos de nuestro padre, con la esperanza de que aprendiera a procesar quien seria su nueva familia.

Se acerco a su padre, Thomas extendió los brazos esperando que lo recogieran. Era obvio que Batman no sabia bien como hacerlo, con lentitud lo cargo, tenso, lo ayude a apoyarlo correctamente. Padre e hijo se miraron, Thomas tocaba la mascara de padre sonriendo mientras el otro se veía totalmente cautivado.

"Se llama Thomas, tiene 1 año, 4 meses y 22 dias. Ya no sera reconocido como Al ghul, la custodia completa queda en usted" Batman giro desviando su atención a el, casi sonrió con ironía. Los ojos penetrantes del murciélago no causaron efectos en el, se alejo, su corazón punzaba de lo fuerte que latía. "¿Acepta tener en su responsabilidad a su hijo menor Thomas Al ghul?" la pregunta tenia mas de un sentido, madre autorizó que preguntara de esa forma, si se daba cuenta el podía considerar unirse a su padre.

El no lo capto, Damian no espero algo diferente.

"¡Shaqiq!" la cabeza de Thomas se levanto, reconociendo el lenguaje de su hermano mayor cuando se va. Siempre fue así cuando el se iba a una misión, gritaba por su familia. "¡Shaqiq no!"

Thomas se retorció violentamente hasta que Batman movió sus brazos para que quedara a la misma altura que Damian. Al igual que el dia que nacio beso su frente, aparto su capucha para que su hermano mirara por última vez sus ojos. "Te voy a extrañar, habibi"

Entendió a su madre desde el primer momento, no quería encariñarse con el hijo que sabia que abandonaria, por eso dejo que el lo nombrara. Thomas no podía salir de la habitación porque Ra' Al ghul no sabía de su existencia, madre y el se esforzaron para que eso no cambiará. Querían que Thomas sea feliz, y no lo sería como Al ghul, agradeció a su madre por permitir su capricho de poder estar con Thomas aunque sea por un tiempo. (Su abuelo paterno se llamo Thomas, era el nombre que su padre le pondría a su hijo)

" 'ana 'ahbik " susurro con amor, esto era lo mejor, no importa cuanto doliera. "Adiós, habibi"

Los gritos y sollozos de su nombres le hicieron dejar escapar un suspiró tembloroso. Con las manos cerradas en puños y los ojos cristalizadas, se alejo de la personas que más amaba en el mundo.

No se dio cuenta de como los ojos del detective se engancharon de comprensión, como recorrieron su cara descubierta pero no haria la diferencia.

Después de todo Bruce Wayne acepto a Thomas, solo a el, perdiendo por completo el derecho a Damian. A los ojos de la liga el lo desconoció por ello no podía reclamarlo.

A medida que crecía Thomas Wayne, en cada cumpleaños encontraba una nota y una flor en su cama.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Thomas"  
-Shaqiq


	6. Indefenso

**Disclaimer: **Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Sinopsis: **Hay personas en las que Damian confía y ama lo suficiente para simplemente ser quien es.

* * *

El verde fue el color favorito de Damian, era irónico de muchas formas pero Colin lo comprendía.

Ama el verde de los arboles, el verde del césped, el verde que se encuentra en la naturaleza. Aprecia el color en sus pinturas, diversos tonos en cada pincelada que a veces le sacaban una sonrisa al más joven.

El verde en sus botas y mascara demostraban aquello, hacia del traje _su_ traje. Desde que Colin conoció a Damian se dio cuenta que ese color lo simbolizaba. Su amor por lo animales, o la tranquilidad del silencio, todo formaba a su mejor amigo.

"El verde simboliza diferentes cosas en varias culturas" dijo Damian cuando el pelirrojo le pregunto."Para muchos representa la envidia, para otros la tranquilidad, elegancia, o tal vez el poder y para mi... " una pequeña sonrisa se formo, una de las primeras que habia visto en la cara del vigilante "es libertad"

No lo entendió en ese momento, no hasta que su vinculo con Damian se hiciera más fuerte con los años. Cuando supo que hubo un tiempo donde su vida abundaba de un verde frío, aquel que veía en los ojos de su madre y el de su abuelo, el que brillaba en las aguas del Lazarus, el que tiñe las telas que simbolizan a los Al ghul. Había veces que era lo único que se posaba en la mente de Damian, en sus pesadillas o cuando se daba la libertad de pensar en su madre, la primera persona que confió y amó en el pasado.

"Me recuerda quien era" confesó una noche, se encontraban en el techo de un edificio en medio de Gotham. "Cuando lo único en que se basaba mi existencia era hacer feliz a mi madre"

Damian dejo caer su cabeza en su hombro suspirando de forma algo temblorosa "pero a veces... en las misiones fuera de Nanda Parbat no podía evitar viajar por los bosques o selvas, fueron en esos momentos que me olvidaba de todo, me sentía libre, como si pudiera ser cualquier cosa"

No dijeron nada pero se sentaron lo mas cerca posible recordandose entre si que era real, que el otro estaría si uno se cayera.

Damian ama el verde, aquel que resumía el mundo y le recordaba porque luchaba. Colin no dudo ni un segundo que el estaría a su lado cuando ya no lo soportara, cuando todo pareciera inútil. Así como sabia que Damian haría lo mismo.

Ese sentimiento duradero, era suficiente.

* * *

Dinah sonrió ante el familiar sonido de su ventana abriéndose, se aparto de la cocina para recibir a su pequeño pajarito. Aun no se le quitaba la costumbre de usar la ventana pero en este punto no le molestaba.

Envolvió con sus brazos a Damian tan pronto se paro en la sala, las manos más pequeñas se aferraron a su espalda pegando su diminuto cuerpo contra ella. No pregunto que hacia aquí tan tarde en la noche, ni el que llevara puesto el disfraz de Robin.

Agradeció haber apagado la cocina minutos antes; se acomodó en el sofá, Damian se recostó en su regazo sin decir nada, Dinah tarareo una vieja canción de cuna mientras acariciaba las hebras negras con suavidad.

Damian aborrece los sonidos fuertes, ya sean gritos o música en alto volumen. Aprecia el silencio, lo calma y puede llegar a bajar sus defensas en la tranquilidad de la noche. No es que no le gustara la música, la clásica e instrumental son sus favoritas, Dinah en ocasiones lo atrapaba cantando con voz casi inaudible.

Era una de las cosas que lamentaba que Bruce no supiera, que con el silencio cómodo su pajarito era capaz de hablar sin problemas, cantar o simplemente estar. Los gritos lo ponían a la defensiva, listo para atacar, era una de las razones por las que Dinah se expresaba suave y lento escuchando la opinión de Damian, no corrigiendo, sino dándole una alternativa más segura.

Su pequeño podía tardar en comprender, analizaba cada punto de vista, acción y consecuencia antes de hablar. Siempre hay que preguntarle que quiere hacer, que creía que era lo mejor. De esa forma Damian recordaba que no estaba en la liga, que su decisión es valorada, que tiene opciones, que no importe lo que decida, no dejara del ser amado.

"Pajarito, tienes que quitarte el traje, sera incómodo para dormir" Damian abrio sus ojos verdes, que brillaban en somnolencia. Hace algún tiempo el se hubiera molestado por el apodo infantil, Dinah cree que Robin hizo una gran progreso en ello.

Con lentitud Damian se dirige al baño, tropezando en su caminar; calienta su corazón al saber que su pequeño confía en ella como para dejarse indefenso. Considera llamar a Batman para informar la ubicación de Damian, pero sabe que la patrulla termino hace una hora y que el niño se escabullira en la mañana.

Vuelve a la cocina, llenando una vaso con agua fría; es un ámbito que Dinah tome agua antes de dormir, Damian termino copiando esa costumbre. Mirando las estrellas en la ventana la heroína se pregunto cuando había dejado que su pajarito entrara a su corazón.

* * *

Raven susurro con voz tranquila, a su lado Robin contesto de la misma manera. La usuario de magia floto levemente rozando el suelo no preocupada del desliz de sus poderes o su apariencia.

Damian la oía sin juzgar, sus ojos nunca la miraban con lastima y de su boca no salio ninguna palabras de consuelo vacío. Raven podía gritar, enojarse y hasta llorar, sin embargo el hijo de Talia no mostraba lástima o buscaba consolarla, era algo que ella siempre apreciaba.

Podía ver el desacuerdo visible a veces, enojo o exasperación pero nunca la interrumpio. Contestaba cuando presentía que era necesario o solo sonreía un poco para aliviarla. Raven poseia muchos limites con respecto a sus emociones, no dejándose alterar, controlaba su mente deseando no herir a nadie.

Pero eso no existía con Damian.

Su compañero sabia defenderse, conocía la magia tal vez mejor que ella. La neutralizaba facilmente, no resentia de ninguna forma, de vez en cuando preparaba té o comida liviana para ella después de algún episodio.

En resumen, Damian era el confidente perfecto.

Raven se descarga con el de una manera con la que nadie más podría, con el miedo ausente en su mente, confiando plenamente en su aliado. Hubo ocasiones donde Damian hacia los mismo, era raro que pasara pero le hizo darse cuenta lo humano que es el menor.

Generalmente el se expresaba con ira, la que quema el alma y te hace temblar. Arremete contra las cosas que le hacen daño, no se entristece por las cosas que harían llorar a cualquiera. La primera vez que se permitió abrirse ella pensó que en realidad Robin este más roto que ella.

No llora, no grita, no sangra, solo suspira con derrota acompañado con una sonrisa amarga.

Le cuenta de su vida en la liga con cansancio, ausente de la melancolía que abunda en su padre, como aquel que cuenta una historia tantas veces que las palabras salen de memoria. No hay dolor al hablar de Talia, tampoco resentimiento o tristeza, solo un vacío perpetuo como si ya no supiera que sentir por la mujer que le dio la vida; murmura con derrota sobre Batman, sobre el padre que en algún momento de su vida amó mas que a nadie, sus labios se curvan en lo que parece un eco de amor al hablar de sus hermanos, como un grito feroz que al final no oye nadie.

Su confidente, compañero y amigo le recuerda hasta donde un humano puede rendirse. En el lapso que esta demasiado cansado, roto y derrotado como para intentar ganar, cuando peleas miles de veces una batalla y te olvidas porque lo haces.

Batman es un héroe, Red Robin, Red Hood y Nightwing lo son; pero Damian jamas necesito un héroe, el quería una familia, quería ser amado y cuidado, poder confiar. El hijo del murciélago lucho por eso, por cada gramo de amor y aceptación hasta que finalmente no tenía energía en su ser ni luz en su alma.

La estima por los miembros de la Batifamilia se fue muy rápida al caño.

Raven procuro en dar su gratitud a su amigo tanto como podía, con gestos o palabras. El menor negaba con la cabeza pero sus labios se curvaban en contra de su voluntad. La hija de Trigon aprendió el lenguaje corporal de Damian lo suficiente para ver a través de el.

La felicidad e alegría no aparecía en sus ojos, en cambio la emoción se traslada a sus manos, inquietas como si estuviera nervioso y si se prestaba atención se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa discreta. Los dientes se juntan en su enojo y sus dedos se enroscan; el miedo se lee en los labios, pálidos de tanto apretarse entre si. La tristeza es la más difícil de saber, los ojos no se humedecen o su rostro se deforma, el solo suspira, corto y frío.

Son pequeños gestos, tal vez insignificantes, pero todo era Damian Wayne. A Raven le gusta pensar que conoce a su amigo como el la conoce.

* * *

Para el hijo del hombre de acero su compañero en la lucha contra el crimen no es ni un poco predecible. Muy raramente podía deducir lo que pasaba por su mente, era aún más difícil leer las expresiones en sus facciones, exceptuando la enojada, esa la sabía de memoria.

Solo con el tiempo se dio cuenta que Damian expresaba las cosas de otra manera, las emociones negativas como la ira no se molestaba en ocultar pero este no era el caso con muestras de afecto y cariño. De hecho, al conocer a Damian pensó que el idiota era una roca, sin sentir sentimientos como el amor o la amistad.

Se equivoco, no es que lo admita frente a Damian.

Una de las veces que esa teoría perdió fuerza fue la forma que llegaba a hablar de sus hermanos, en especial de Dick. Su amigo admira mucho al vigilante mayor, parecía que lo apreciaba más que a Batman.

Otra detalle es la manera que en ocasiones interactúa con su mamá, respetuoso y educado. La mujer trata a Robin como un amigo la mayor parte del tiempo, hablando de cosas que el no entendía y hasta bromeando juntos. Esta actitud no imita con su papá, Jon cree que el legendario hombre de acero se vuelve algo que se retuerce de nervios y verguenza, el porque es un misterio.

Cuando Damian lo ayuda con su tarea de matemáticas sin gritar demasiado es señal que el Wayne ya se acostumbro a el. Hubo mañana que encuentra el desayuno preparado cuando sabe que sus dos padres se encuentran fuera. Las pequeñas heridas con curadas por un insiste Robin; incluso hay veces que el chico lo arrastra a entrenar con el, siempre lento y suave buscando que el entienda.

Eran cosas que lo hacían sentir querido, debido a que eran hechas por una persona fría e distante como Damian.

El tiempo que pasan juntos aumenta con las semanas, lo que antes era un vinculo en las patrullas se extendio a la vida civil. Tardo en llegar a la conclusión que lo hizo aproposito.

El quiere a sus padres, realmente lo hace y es por eso que entiende cuando lo dejan solo. Ambos se dedican con fervor a sus deberes, a tal punto que llegan haber dias que no están en casa, se siente avergonzado de que Damian se halla percatado de su soledad.

"¿es egoísta que los extrañe?" pregunta después de volver de la patrulla, Robin no pregunta el contexto solo responde.

"Seria raro que no lo hagas"

"Se que mamá ama su trabajo y papá es Superman, no debería sentirme mal por esto"

"TT, eres un idiota" antes de que Jon se pudiera sentir ofendido por el comentario la mano de Damian se posó en su cabello apartadolo con una suavidad que nunca vio en el. "Eres su hijo, esta en todo tu derecho de desear que ellos esten ahi, anhelarlo no te hace una mala persona solo te hace un niño"

Ese día jura que deslumbró la comprensión en los ojos verdes normalmente fríos.

* * *

La amistad entre Damian y Shayera fue totalmente inesperada, las personalidades chocaban en muchos casos sin embargo no anulo el respeto y cariño que creció conforme avanzaba el tiempo.

Ambos crecieron bajo las llamas de la guerra, formándose como guerreros listos para luchar. Sus conversaciones duraban horas, aveces hablando del pasado, otras veces de batallas pasadas, presentes en el campo o en la oscuridad de sus mentes. Exploraban la magia, Shayera como una portadora y Damian como conocedor de cada hechizo u conjuro que aprendió de joven.

Su amistad no se basaba en el deseo de compañia, ni estaban en busca de entendimiento. Los dos encontraban en el otro lo que faltaba en todos los demas.

El sentimiento de normalidad.

Los antecedentes de Shayera no importaba, el legado de Damian tampoco. No existen Hawkgirl o Robin, no una antigua espia ni un despiadado asesino. Solo dos personas más en el vasto universo.

No necesitan más que eso.


	7. Lucho por aquellos a quien amo

**Disclaimer: **Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Sinopsis:** Con toda su familia distante y ocupada, es el deber de Damian proteger Gotham. Solo le gustaría que no fuera tan dificil.

* * *

Cosió su herida en silenció, era una larga línea sangrante irregular, viajaba desde el inicio de sus costillas hasta en medio de su estómago. No mostró signo de dolor al desinfectarla o vendarla. Lo movimientos eran ágiles e experimentados no vacilantes y precisos.

Alfred dejo una bandeja con té y galletas para el más joven de la familia, observando atentamente al adolescente que considera como su nieto. Quebra su viejo corazón al ver lo cansado esta, la piel antes besada por el sol se volvió pálida, remarcando las ojeras negras bajos los ojos verdes apagados.

Damian Wayne, hijo de Batman y Talia Al ghul, asesino entrenado y cuarto Robin. Lucia tan pequeño y débil curando sus heridas mientras intentaba no desmayarse del cansancio.

El joven comió lo mejor que pudo para después caer rendido en la camilla medica. El traje de vigilante se hallaba aun lado de la cama, su dueño durmió tan pronto su cabeza toco la almohada. El corte se vendó perfectamente pero el se permitió volver a revisarlo sabiendo que Damian dormía profundo en tal mal estado.

Alfred no pudo detener de ninguna manera lo que su nieto se está haciendo asi mismo, pero en su opinión el joven no tenia la culpa, fue educado por Talia para saber defenderse de todas las maneras posibles y Bruce le enseño a como usar correctamente esa fuerza para hacer el bien. Su hijo sustituto eligió ser Batman luchar por Gotham fue su elección, el hombre ya era mayor en ese momento pero esa suerte no se repitió con su primogénito.

Damian era solo un niño cuando llego a la mansión, con solo 10 años era más capaz que nadie para usar el titulo de Robin. Mentalmente la ira lo consumía, un enojo incomprensible que arremete a la menor ofensa pero el pequeño le dio honor y la confianza para dejar atrás esa emoción en su presencia.

La personalidad oculta detrás del legado de los Al ghul era serena, cálida hasta cierto punto, más que nada Damian podía hablar por horas en las circunstancias adecuadas. Al igual que su madre el niño ama con fervor y lealtad, demostrandolo de diferentes formas que la gente no solía notar.

Un dia al salir de su habitación encontró una pintura enmarcado a un lado de su puerta, era la mas hermosa que había visto. La colgó en la pared con orgullo, no dudando ni un segundo de quien fue el obsequio; la cara sonrojada del joven Damian al verla le provoco una sonrisa. Más tarde esa noche, todos lo residentes dormían y el se encontraba verificando sus flores cuando lo escucho; comenzó lento de tal manera que no lo capto bien a la primera, de nuevo sonó un acorde de un violín. Dislumbro la figura de Damian a unos metros del, en sus manos el violín jugaba una melodía tranquila y bella, llenando el silencio de la noche.

Unas semanas después inscribió a su nieto a una escuela de música y arte, siempre le sorprendió que nadie notara la ausencia del menor.

Para Alfred era evidente que el más joven lo aprecia, amá a toda su familia sin excepción. Los cuida en silencio, oculto en las sombras; apesar de las palabras dichas o las acciones dañinas eso nunca cambiaría. Ese amor, protección y lealtad lo esta destruyendo, y el no podia hacer nada para evitarlo.

Con un padre enfermo, hermanos distantes con vidas propias y aliados que no confiaban en el. Damian esta solo, protege a Gotham solo, no como Robin o Batman.

_"Todavía no es momento que yo sea Batman, pero tampoco puedo ser Robin. Padre no puede pelear en su estado así que estoy solo, sin Batman no hay Robin, seré alguien más para proteger esta ciudad"_

Redbird tomo lugar en la ciudad, intimidando a los criminales y protegiendo a los ciudadanos. Abandono a los Titanes para enfocarse en Gotham; patrulla todas las noches, resuelve casos cuando puede y luce la fachada de hijo perfecto de Bruce Wayne frente a las cámaras.

De no ser por haberle prometido no decir nada a los demás hace mucho hubiera forzado al resto a volver para ayudar a su hermano menor. Sabe cuanta confianza le tiene Damian, romper su promesa seria lo peor pero ya no podía seguir viéndolo desmoronarse.

Se aparta de su nieto dormido, tiene algunas llamadas que hacer.

* * *

Los hijos del murciélago vienen uno por uno; Dick llega primero igual de alegre como siempre, su sonrisa se borra al ver la mirada fría de Alfred, se queda en silencio sin moverse. Tim es el próximo en hacer presencia en la cueva, tieso ante la frialdad de quien considera su abuelo. Jason apuntó de maldecir al entrar se congela cuando un Batarang roza su cabeza, se saco su casco sin decir nada.

El hombre mayor se para frente de ellos, no cálido o reconfortante, sino con un enojo frío. "Debo decir con todo pesar, que estoy decepcionado de ustedes" fue un golpe bajo brutal. Alfred continuo ignorando la expresión dolorida de los jóvenes.

"Tengo el placer de conocerlos desde hace años, y nunca espere esto, en especial de ti, maestro Dick." El aludido bajo la cabeza con verguenza incluso si no sabia a que se refiere el mayordomo. "Con los años que llevo en este trabajo e visto muchas cosas, experimente muchos momentos felices y alegres al lado del maestro Bruce, y cada uno de ustedes. Los llame aquí sabiendo que romperé la promesa que hice con el maestro Damian, espero con toda el alma que el me perdone y pueda volver a confiar en mi"

Las palabras se hundieron, Tim fue el primero en hablar haciendo la pregunta en la que todos pensaban en ese momento "...¿A que te refieres, Alfred?..."

"A esto" la pantalla de la gran computadora de la cueva se encendió, mostrando un canal de noticias. Alfred cambiaba de canal cada cierto tiempo.

_"Nos_ _encontramos a las afueras de Gotham, un grupo de traficantes fue arrestado una vez más gracias a nuestro vigilante rojo... "_

_"Una red de trafico humano fue detenida hoy, fueron halladas múltiples victimas de secuestró dentro de edificios abandonados. Los responsables fueron encontrados atados a un poste afuera del lugar, Redbird entrego información a la policía que sirvió para condenarlos por varios años..."_

_"Hace dos dias un violador en serie fue detenido, el hombre violó a 5 mujeres en una semana. El violador apareció a medianoche frente de la estación de policía con evidencias de sus crimines... "_

_"Un ataque de pandillas en Crime Alley pudo ser neutralizado antes de provocar muertes, Redbird desarmó a tiempo a los criminales..."_

_"Una fuga de gas incendio un edificio departamentales de cuatro platas, una familia que se quedo atrapada fue rescatada por el vigilante Redbird..."_

Cada noticia tenia diferentes fechas, la expresión de admiración hacia el vigilante Redbird era obvia. Ninguno de los presentadores lo ocultaban.

"...el maestro Damian dejo el manto de Robin, creyó que fue la mejor manera que crear miedo en los criminales" Alfred apago la computadora con un suspiro. "Tiene 14 años, no se supone que debe estar protegiendo a esta ciudad"

"Se que el maestro Dick tiene una ciudad propia para vigilar, pero eso no es excusa para irse tanto tiempo y dejar a su hermano menor a su favor" Dick se estremeció, sus ojos azules se cristalizaron "Entiendo que se encuentra en una relación con la señorita Kori, pero pensé que comprendias el valor de la familia, maestro Dick, esperaba más de usted"

Su atención cambio a Tim "es un gran detective, maestro Tim, igual que Batman pero se que eres más que capaz de pelear en las calles así que no entiendo tu falta de presencia en las patrullas" Tim desvió la mirada, no encontrándose capaz de mirar a los ojos de Alfred. "Creí que llegaste comprender la importancia de defender a Gotham en las calles, veo que me equivoqué, lamentó que fue el maestro Damian quien lo pago"

Miro con tristeza a Jason, suspirando profundamente. "No hay un dia que no me culpe de no poder estar más contigo cuando eras Robin. Siempre pienso que debí hablarte y conocerte más para hacerte sentir bienvenido en la familia Wayne. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho te darías cuenta cuanto te necesitaba el maestro Damian cuando te pidió ayuda hace meses" el segundo mayor recordó cuando su hermano menor lo llamó, le pidió ayuda en unos casos pero el se negó por una misión con los su equipo. "Tienes una vida propia, y lo entiendo perfectamente sin embargo dejaste atrás a un niño que necesitaba ayuda, no es algo que espere de ti"

Dick sollozo levemente sus hombros temblaban "¿donde esta pequeño D?". Tim y Jason miraron a la nada, el forajido apretó los dientes al recordar la desesperación oculta en el tono de Damian cuando lo llamo, ¡en que demonios estaba pensando!

Alfred no contestó, camino lejos, en unos minutos llegaría el más joven y el esperaba recibirlo. Un sonido estridente lleno el silencio abrumador alarmando a los presentes.

Una figura delgada de color negro y rojo se hallaba en el suelo; su respiración irregular y ojos que caían del cansancio, un charco rojo se formaba abajo de el, su herida abierta, junto con otras nuevas. Oyendo voces gritando de fondo, Damian se rindió a la oscuridad que gobernó su visión.


	8. Sangre es sangre

**Disclaimer: **Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Sinopsis: **La familia no es sangre, ni apellido. Es amor y confianza incondicional, Damian aprende esos con los años.

* * *

El pensamiento en si lo dejaba sin aliento, escalofríos solían subir por su espina dorsal con la simple idea. Con el tiempo, y con heridas mentales cicatrizando esas emociones se calmaron hasta ser casi inexistentes.

En algún momento fue un Al ghul, y llevo ese apellido con orgullo sin necesidad de ocultarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Pensó que seria lo mismo cuando fuera un Wayne.

Su madre lo repudio, quitándole todo lo que alguna vez fue. Sin el legado con el que había luchado desde su nacimiento, aquel que se esforzó por años para probar que era digno, decenas de personas murieron por ello, y los recuerdos de los años probando su lealtad nunca se borrarían de su mente. Todo desapareció abruptamente, todo lo que hizo se volvió inútil en el momento que su madre puso precio a su cabeza; no dudo en elegir a Padre, ni consideró la idea de volver con la liga de asesinos.

El ver todo por lo que había trabajado desmoronarse (la lealtad y confianza de los aliados que había formado con los años, el entrenamiento al que se sometió que ahora seria inútil debido a la regla de su padre, el respeto de sus mentores y el aprecio que creyó que su madre había formado por el). No pudo evitar reírse ante todo, era risible lo fácil que todo se desvaneció, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Era la decisión que había tomado, poder pelear al lado de su padre siempre fue su meta, no importa cuanto tenga que perder. Incluso cuando el hereje atravesó su cuerpo con una espada, incluso con cada parte de si empapada de su propia sangre no pudo encontrar parte de el que se arrepintiera.

Días antes de su muerte se alejo de la mansión Wayne en la noche, le habían prohibido patrullar debido a la amenaza de asesinos cazandolo; aquello lo irritaba inmensamente pero era la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir su objetivo.

Se sentó en una de las terrazas de los tantos edificios de Gotham, marco un numero grabado en su memoria como si fuera su propio nombre. Casi ansioso escucho el sonido de marcando, esperando que esa persona lo respondiera.

"...¿Damian?..." La voz en la otra linea era fria, pero el pudo sentir la vacilación (no quería pensar en la esperanza con la que pronunció su nombre)

"...Mara" un suave jadeo resonó al otro lado, el la conocía como para saber que se estaría tapando la boca con una mano, como siempre hacia cuando se permitió mostrar alguna emoción. "¿Puedes hablar ahora?"

"Me sorprende tu descaro al llamar." El enojo calmado en sus palabras lo puso nervioso, ella de todas las personas sabia como avergonzarlo; escucho ruidos de fondo, con un sonido de una puerta cerrarse el habló.

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho" apretó los dientes al sentirlos temblar. Confiaba en Mara, más alla de la rivalidad ellos eran familia (la protegió del abuelo cada vez que pudo, todas las misiones fueron asignadas a el, las expectativas estaban puestas en el, no importaba si Mara lo odiaba, solo no quería hacerla pasar por todo lo que requería ser heredero de la cabeza del demonio). Ambos sabían que esto pasaría, ella lo negaba pero era inevitable, como Al ghul no temían a la muerte o a la guerra.

"No te disculpas, suenas patético" no había fuego en su voz, solo vacío. "...¿Estarás bien?"

Se río sin gracia. "Sabes la respuesta tanto como yo"

Quedaron en silencio, se dedico a concentrarse en el ambiente frío de Gotham. Con la muerte de su tio, lo unico que el pudo hacer fue estar ahí para su prima; no lloraría, los guerreros no lloran, solo lamentan en silencio. Mara diría que era narcisista y arrogante, pero con tantos años juntos su ausencia en Nanda Parbat seria fuerte para ella. Aun si su madre no lo hubiera repudiado el no podria volver al lugar donde nació, padre no lo permitiría (no confiaba en el).

"Abn em". No fue dicho en voz alta, nunca fue necesario decirlo directamente, porque lo sabían, eso nunca cambiaría.

"Lo se, yo tambien"

* * *

Colin lloro cuando lo vio meses después, no lo alejo cuando lo abrazo en público o le grito lleno de ira y dolor. El pelirrojo no lo soltó el resto del dia, pasaron hablando toda la tarde, evadiendo el tema de su resurrección.

Mara lo contacto tiempo más tarde, señal que su regreso llego a la liga; fue un solo mensaje, corto y claro. Lo divirtió levemente, no queriendo saber a que se refería su prima

_No vuelvas a Nanda Parbat._

¿Preocupación o una amenaza?, el realmente no quería saberlo.

* * *

Los Wayne eran una familia publica, asistían a fiestas con frecuencia y se tomaban la molestia de posar para las cámaras sin problemas. Los habitantes de Gotham conocían a todos lo integrantes de la familia Wayne, pero solo Timothy Drake y Cassandra Cain fueron oficialmente adoptados por el millonario Playboy de Bruce Wayne.

Debido a la fama de la familia Bruce se negó a reconocer públicamente a Damian como su hijo legitimo, los periodista indagarian en su privacidad para saber de su vida y de su madre. No quería arriesgarse a llamar la atención de esa manera, así que Damian Wayne no existía en lo medios ni a puertas cerradas.

No tenia que ser hijo del mejor detective para saber que su padre no lo veía como tal.

Legalmente no había registro de el, y su padre se negaba a que el se identificara como un Wayne. Para el, la sangre y el apellido lo eran todo, fue difícil aceptar el hecho de que Drake era más el hijo de su padre de lo que el nunca seria.

Eso se mantuvo por un par de años, se graduó de la secundaria cuando era un niño por lo que nunca asistió a la escuela. Vivio con cuidado al salir de la mansion y ocultarse en las fiestas que se hacían por lo menos una vez al mes.

Todo cambio cuando conoció a su compañero y amigo, Jonathan Kent, mejor conocido como Superboy.

El niño de 10 años era su opuesto natural, su familia era amorosa y cálida, tenia muchos amigos y asistía a la escuela como una persona más en el planeta. Su madre se decepcionaria si supiera que envidiaba a un simple chico de granja.

Su relación no era la mejor cuando se conocieron pero el se encontró tolerando más a menor, hasta considerarlo un aliado y compañero. Maya y Colin no perdieron el tiempo de incluirlo en sus salidas ocasionales, aparentemente felices de que el pudiera llevarse bien con otras personas.

Empezó a visitar con más frecuencia a los Kent, para el alivio de Jon sus padres no se mostraron molestos con la presencia de Damian; eran amigables con el hijo del murciélago, tratándolo como su hijo propio. Con la influencia de Lois el chico era más educado y amable, se ofrecía a ayudar a Alfred con la limpieza o la cocina (el mayordomo se hallaba sorprendido y hasta orgulloso). Era menos brusco con el resto del clan murciélago, cosa que todos notaron, y definitivamente más calmado ante los regaños.

Con su cumpleaños numero 14 acercándose Damian hizo la pregunta que rondaba por su mente desde hace semanas, no sabia como reaccionaría Superman. Era algo que anhelaba y requería.

"¿Me dejarías tomar tu apellido?"

Clark se congelo, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. Damian interpreto esto como una negativa y explicó. "Kent es un apellido común, quiero hacer mi apta de nacimiento pero mi padre... "

"Damian" interrumpió Clark suavemente. Con ternura acarició la cabeza del niño, los mechones negros se alborotaron y Damian no protesto ante el trató. Sino que se relajo en su lugar.

"Yo y Lois estuvimos discutiendo esto con cuidado, sabemos cuanto aprecias a Bruce y tus hermanos. No intentamos alejarte de ellos pero" el adulto sonrió, cálido y amable. "Seria un honor que fueras parte de nuestra familia"

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Damian sintió que tenia un lugar donde pertenecía.

Meses después Lois entro a su casa con una enorme sonrisa, varios sobres en sus manos. Llamo a su hijo mayor con emoción, Clark rio al ver como la mujer se movía de una lado a otro.

"Damian, llego correspondencia" si no supiera perfectamente que Damian era un humano no le sorprendería lo rápido que llego a la sala. Jon siguió al chico mayor con algo de nerviosismo.

Cartas con diferentes sellos fueron abiertos uno a uno, el primero fue uno con un escudo naranja y negro: el logo de la universidad de Princeton. Los kriptonianos en la sala escucharon el preocupante ritmo cardiaco de Damian, estaba nervioso. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, el torrente sanguíneo volvió lentamente a la normalidad, la taquicardia se calmo y el aire contenido salio en un suspiro.

Esos simples cambios hicieron que Jon levantara a su amigo en sus brazos, los adultos se miraron con una sonrisa aliviada. Lois dejo a su hijo volar en la casa lleno de alegría, Damian no golpeo al híbrido para que lo bajara simplemente disfruto de la felicidad que sentía.

Maya los vino a buscar para celebrar el ingreso de Damian a la universidad, recogieron a Colin y Mia para comenzar la pequeña fiesta. El cine fue su destino inicial (Damian podía negarlo pero todos sabían que le gustan las peliculas de Disney). El próximo lugar fue un café de gatos, los pequeños animales se sentían atraídos por Damian al momento que entro (el chico era un encantador en animales).

El zoológico era algo que descartaron (Damian intentó llevar a todos los animales cuando lo llevaron ahí la última vez). Colin gano varios peluches en una feria local, como un chico cliché regalo los premios a Damian; todo se arruino cuando Maya, Mia y Colin hicieron una apuesta sobre quién ganaba más puesto de juegos para dar los premios a Damian.

Este mismo creía que en cualquier momento los expulsarian por cometer fraude, porque otra explicación no existiría para vaciar tan rápido los estantes de los puestos de juego.

No era fanático de los peluches o muñecos de felpa pero admitía que le gustaba mucho el delfín que le consiguió Mia. Tuvo que llamar a Alfred para que trasladara todos los premios a la mansión, no podría llevarlos el mismo.

El dia termino con ellos en un parque de diversiones, comieron chatarra y subieron a múltiples juegos. Colin sonrió con cariño a su mejor amigo, Damian se había dormido en su viaje en la noria.

Su amigo era fuerte, sabia que todo estaria bien. Sin importar que decida.

* * *

Damian camino hacia la cueva, con ropa de civil y su traje en sus manos. Era algo irónico lo que estaba por hacer, que todo por lo que lucho terminara de este modo pero a diferencia de cuando abandono su legado como Al ghul sabia que esto no lo lamentaría ni un poco.

Desde el principio nunca fue un Wayne, no estaba perdiendo nada.

Doblo el disfraz de Robin, botas y capa cuidadosamente ordenadas; lo dejo a plena vista, era difícil creer que estaba haciendo esto, retirarse como Robin a propia voluntad. Ya no lucharía al lado de Batman ni al lado de los ex Robins pero no sentía tristeza. Porque el deseo que anhelaba más que nada se había cumplido.

Era amado, tenia una familia y amigos que lo apoyaban. Pensó que el papel como Robin venia con eso, se equivoco (Grayson era un buen hermano pero tenia su propia vida, Todd era un anti-héroe peligroso que nunca se quedaba en un lugar en mucho tiempo y Drake... el estaba mejor sin el en la mansión). Tenia a Pennyworth, era la única razón por la que seguiría visitando la mansión.

Recogió sus maletas, Titus, Batcow y Alfred el gato estaban en la granja por lo que no tenia que preocuparse por ellos. Miro con atención la mansión por lo que sentía que seria la ultima vez, murmuró una despedida al lugar donde vivió por 6 años.

Marcho sin mirar atrás.


	9. La compresión de pasado

**Disclaimer: **Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Sinopsis: **Hay tantas cosas que Damian quiere olvidar pero no es una opción, nunca lo fue.

* * *

Damian lo ve incluso antes de que el murciélago de Gotham tenga una idea de la situación; fue imposible no notarlo, al menos no para el.

Los movimientos de Nightwing con sus bastones de esgrimas fue lo primero que lo alerto. Llevaba bastante tiempo peleando al lado del vigilante mayor, sabia como peleaba y actuaba en el campo. El simple hecho de que cambiara su forma de atacar no era algo preocupante; sino como sus pies cambiaban de lugar como si estuviera contando mentalmente, como los dedos de las manos giraban con precisión, y el como su cuerpo ejecutaba de forma automática.

"¿Pequeño D?" hablo Dick, mirando preocupado como su hermanito no se movía. Levanto las manos instintivamente al sentir algo frio en su cuello, el mayor se sorprendió de que Damian lo estuviera amenazando con su katana por primera vez en meses. Lo que lo puso más nervioso fue el total vacío en los ojos verdes, inexpresivos pero aún así llenos de ira.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Dick no perdió la manera en la que su hermano menor lo estaba mirando; prenetante como siempre pero con atención calculada, como si estuviera buscando algo. Un estremecimiento recorre su columna vertebral al escuchar un suspiro de Damian. No el típico que escuchaba cada vez que hacia algo que el hijo de Bruce considera tonto e infantil, ni el enojado o exasperado que resonaba cuando su estado de animo esta por los suelos. La emoción en la simple acción lo tomo desprevenido, los ojos de repente se ablandaron de una forma que Dick solo había visto cuando Damian miraba a sus mascotas.

El verde parecía más brillante, vacilantes pero comprensivos. Nightwing era visto como el favorito de el pequeño demonio, el único que lograba calmarlo y sentir una conexión estable con el. Dick admitía para si mismo que se sentia especial cuando la atención y algo más que desdén se dirigieran a el por parte de su hermanito.

Pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, nunca esperaba que Damian mostraba comprensión y empatía por el. Se llevaban bastante bien, confiaban en el otro en las calles y en la seguridad de la mansión pero Dick nunca pensó que atravesaría las gruesas paredes mentales del Robin actual, por lo menos no lo suficiente como para ver este lado de el.

Sin cuestionar el vigilante se dejo guiar por Damian después de la patrulla, el chico lo tomó de su brazo para que caminara más rápido. El vecindario no le resultaba familiar, tampoco la casa en la que entraron, sin embargo no pregunto nada por temor de enojarlo.

Damian lo mando a una habitación para cambiarse con ropa civil; en la soledad analizo el lugar. La casa estaba limpia y bien cuidada, se notaba que se usaba con regularidad, plantas crecían perfectamente en diferentes macetas y podía ver pinceles e pinturas en el escritorio de la habitación. Dick reconoció un suéter suyo que pensó que había perdido hace meses descansando en la cama, el casco de Red Hood brillaba burlonamente en la mesita de noche y unos pantalones azules (iguales a los de Tim, los que desaparecieron repentinamente) en el armario.

Dick no sabia si Bruce era consiente del aparente refugio de su hijo biológico, sea como sea el no diría nada; Damian confio en el lo suficiente como para traerlo aquí, no destruiría esa confianza diciéndole a Batman.

Al abrir la puerta para salir lo golpeo un exquisito olor, como si fuera una señal su estomago gruño audiblemente. La sala estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana y la luz artificial de las lámparas. Se sentía algo hogareño, en especial por el sonido de algo cocinándose.

Estuvo muy tentado a entrar en la cocina, imaginándose a su orgulloso hermano con un delantal. Pero se resigno al saber que encontraría su muerte prematura si se atrevía a ver a Damian en ese estado. Se animo al hecho de que su hermanito estuviera cocinando algo para el, nisiquiera sabia que el pequeño Robin supiera freir algo pero Dick estaría contentó incluso si tuviera que comer algo quemado; paseo por el comedor mientras esperaba a su hermano.

Lo primero que noto fueron que la mayoría de los muebles eran hechos a mano, de madera clara y resiste, algunos tenían tallados palabras en otro idioma. Una gran sofá gris se hallaba en el centro, y una televisión de pantalla plana al frente; lo que le llamo la atención fueron los cuadros colgados en las paredes. Unos pocos eran pinturas, hermosas y elegantes, placas escritas en árabe y otras en cambio eran fotos de personas que no conocía.

Una fue tomada en un lugar verde, como un parque o bosque; cuatro personas posaban sonriendo, excepto uno que resultaba ser Damian. Dos chicas de cabello oscuro se pararon a la derecha de Damian, mientras que un pelirrojo sonriente abrazaba por el hombro al hijo de Batman. Había más así, en algunas hasta podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su hermanito. En una en particular había varias personas más, en lo que parecía una playa en medio del atardecer; una de las chicas se sentó en el suelo con una chica pelirroja, ambas sonriendo a la cámara, el pelirrojo y otro chico mayor rodearon a Damian despreocupadamente, una chica de cabello negro sonreía a otra mayor de cabello blanco.

La escena era feliz, el aliento de Dick se congeló al ver la sonrisa sin exhibición; genuina y cálida. Sin barreras, sin fachadas, era un Damian al que nunca había visto.

"Grayson, deja de jugar y ven aquí" casi salto por la llamada repentina de Damian. Volteo sonriéndole al menor, algo hipnotizado por como Damian acomodaba la mesa con tranquilidad. La comida era bastante simple, como un refrigerio antes de dormir pero el aire alrededor de cada acción lo hacia parecer elegante, como si estuviera en un restaurante lujoso en vez de una casa que si bien desconocía se sentía acogedor.

"¿Quienes son?" pregunto mirando directamente la foto, sin poder dejar de mirar la sonrisa plasmada que rara vez tuvo la fortuna de apreciar. El sonido de una silla moviéndose le indico que Damian se había sentado, respondiendo sin dudar un segundo.

"Familia" Dijo Damian.

Una mueca se formo en su rostro sin poder evitarlo. No culpaba a Damian por no considerarlos como personas con quien podía confiar, el era el único que actuaba amablemente con el hijo de Bruce, ademas de Alfred. Con un padre distante, una madre manipuladora y hermanos lo ignoraban no era inusual que Damian buscara una familia en otra parte.

Los ojos verdes lo observaron atentamente, sin querer tentar la ira de su hermano menor se sento y comio en silencio. Subestimo las habilidades culinarias de Damian, en el momento que la comida toco su lengua gimió de alegría. Dick juro ver las mejillas bronceadas con un ligero rubor.

"Hay algo que me ha estado molestado" Declaro Damian cuando termino de vaciar el plato, Dick le sonrió esperando que hablara.

"Soy consciente que desapareciste varias semanas, alegando que estuviste en una mision" Damian se concentro en una ventana cercana al comenzar a hablar. "Incluso si mentiste sobre eso, no me interesaria. Sin embargo tu comportamiento desde tu llegada es confuso e irritante, actuas en trance o como un idiota de repente. Tu forma de pelea-"

El niño de casi 13 años lo miro, sus ojos verdes más viejos de lo que tenia derecho a ser. Un cansancio que solo venia con años peleando en una guerra sin sentido. "Richard, ¿te encontraste con Slade Wilson?"

El nombre le dio escalofríos, apretó la mesa en un reflejo. No pudo apartar las mirada de los ojos conocedores, como si supiera cada secreto, error y arrepentimiento; en el fondo de su mente se preocupo, ¿porque su pequeño hermano conoce ese nombre?, ¿lo conoció?, ¿a caso Damian fue torturado de la misma forma que el?

Pero con la avalancha de emociones no se concentro en las preguntas que surgieron; no cuando por primera vez en lo que se sentia años se permitió quebrarse y contarle todo a Damian. Como Deathstroke lo entreno, lo obligo a matar y como presenció muerte tras muertes, como la pesadillas lo ahogaban y le impedían dormir, como a veces tenia flashback de la nada que lo dejaban tieso e vulnerable.

El tarareo suave de Damian, sus manos acariciando su cabello lo distraigan de posibles ataques de panicos. Damian apenas dijo nada durante su derramamiento emocional pero se sentía como una roca en medio del mar, se aferro como un hombre hambriento que ya no sabia donde ir.

La inconciencia llego horas después, por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmio sin soñar.

* * *

"No pense que serias capaz de cometer tantas tonterías, Wilson" el mercenario por poco evito que la espada llegara a su garganta.

"Es bueno verte, engendro del demonio" ambas espadas se enfrentaron, como una danza sabida de memoria. Damian gruño, giro la muñeca hundiendo el filo en el hombro izquierdo del hombre mayor.

"Es sentimiento no es mutuo" Slade río sin gracia. Sin moverse, sabiendo que el niño era más que capaz de apuñalarlo sin signo de compasión, justo en el corazón.

"Adivinó, estas enojado por que corrompió al niño de oro" La hoja se clavo más firmemente, el asesino no mostró ni una expresión de dolor.

"De todas las personas, de todos los estupidos que se hacen llamar héroes-"

"Hablas como si no lo fueras-"

"¡Te metiste con Dick Grayson!"

La sonrisa de Slade hacia la furia del joven era despiadada, ojos apagados de vida. "Me recordaba a ti, en varios aspectos, me traía los recuerdos de un niño débil e ingenuo pero feliz" Los labios se curvaron de forma grotesca. "Debo decir que fue entretenido, ver apagarse aquella llama. Es una lastima que no pude verlo desmoronarse como tuve la satisfacción de hacerlo contigo"

Damian apretó los dientes, conteniendose de decapitar al mercenario y mandar la cabeza a su madre. Rompería acuerdos y tratos si mataba a Wilson, el hombre tenia tantos aliados que lo cazarian si le quitaba la vida. En el pasado no le interesaria, mataría sin piedad a aquellos que lo desafiarán pero ahora tenia una familia a la cual proteger. Dislumbro a Grayson durmiendo en su sofa, con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas pálidas.

A veces extrañaba cometer actos sin tener que perjudicar a alguien que le importaba.

Retiro la espada, dejando una herida sangrante en el lugar. Sonrió con arrogancia al ver como Wilson intentaba alcanzar su arma solo para que su mano caiga inmóvil. El veneno servia para muchas cosas.

"No soy mi abuelo, nunca lo seré" le dijo alejándose de lugar. "Pero eso no me impide lanzar tu cuerpo inmundo a un lago para que te coman las pirañas"

"Hablas como si tuvieras el valor." Lo tenia, Wilson lo sabia pero tambien era consciente que aunque sea un poco, el actual Robin le tenia respeto. No es como si Deathstroke fuera diferente, Dick era un buen aprendiz pero nunca llegaría a ser perfecto como lo es Damian Wayne. Ra's concordaba con el, era una de las razones por la que anhelaba poseer el cuerpo de su nieto.

El único defecto que tiene es la pasión, igual que Talia; protegía lealmente a quienes ama, el que se enfrentara a Wilson era una prueba de cuanto le importaba Dick Grayson.

La sangre de su antiguo mentor no bañaría su espada si fuera lo contrario.


	10. Estaras bien

**Disclaimer: **Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Sinopsis:** Damian le deja una carta a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Sucede durante el arco de "Ric Grayson"

* * *

_Se que no entenderás el significado de esta carta y su contenido. También estoy conciente que es inútil informarte de mi indefinido viaje._

Ropas fueron dobladas perfectamente en una maleta, varios utensilios tecnológicos se hallaban a un lado. Damian abrió los cajones de su armario para vaciarlo, sus manos vacilando en algunos momentos.

Por la ventana se veía el sol elevándose en el cielo, el cielo se tintaba de varios colores. La ventana ligeramente abierta permitió que un viento cálido entrara.

Sin embargo, sentí la necesidad de despedirme de tí; incluso si no recuerdas quien soy ni nuestro tiempo juntos.

Las lentillas marrones tomaron el lugar de los ojos verdes, el cabello negro se tiño a una tonalidad más clara. Vistiendo una camisa blanca y pantalones negros tomó sus maletas y estuche de violín.

La habitación estaba completamente desnuda, como si nadie la hubiera ocupado; exceptuando una foto enmarcada con marco de plata; donde se veían a un Richard Grayson sonriente y a Damian Wayne estoico pero dejándose abrazar que por el mayor.

_Mis circunstancias actuales no son las mejores, no tengo razones por la cual permanecer en Gotham. Abandone el manto que me diste hace años, se que mi padre no tendrá problemas para buscar un remplazo; no se sinceramente como hubieras reaccionado ante esta noticia si siguieras aquí._

_Espero que no estés decepcionado_

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de personas. Damian apenas logro llegar a donde debia esperar su vuelo; un grito de su nombre lo hizo voltear.

"¡Damian!" antes de darse cuenta casi tropieza por el abrazo repentino de su amigo pelirrojo. "Estoy feliz que hayas venido, no sabíamos si vendrías o no"

Al frente de ellos, Maya sonreía a los dos chicos que consideraba hermanos.

_Eres el único de quien me despedire, nadie más que mis acompañantes saben de mi retiro prematuro. Puedes que no lo recuerdes, tal vez nunca lo hagas pero llegaste a ser la primera persona que considere familia._

_A diferencia de mi padre no desconfiabas de mi, no me juzgaste por mi linaje o mis antecedentes criminales. Sonreíste con cada una de mis amenazas y me trataste como a una persona normal._

_No sabes cuanto lo aprecio_

"¿Donde iremos primero?" pregunto Damian. Su amigo Colin, ahora de cabello ébano sonrió.

"Planeamos ir a Francia, y después a Dubai"

Seria estraño que los adultos no cuestionaran por tres preadolescentes viajaran solos, así que la historia de los tres seria que visitaban a algún pariente fuera del país. Maya resoplo al escuchar la idea, se aseguro de verse lo más parecidos posible y evitar que Damian sea reconocido.

_Fuiste mi mentor y hermano mayor desde que me conociste, nunca dudabas de mí en muchos aspectos. Me defendiste aunque no lo necesitaba y buscabas que yo este cómodo en mi estancia contigo como mi cuidador. Aprendi de ti que no debía rechazar a las personas antes de conocerlas mejor, que la justicia era mejor que la violencia y que la prioridad en nuestra vida era vivir como lo desearamos._

_Puede que no haya sido de gran importancia, pero valoro esas enseñanzas e intento aplicarlas en mi mismo._

Si Damian era sincero todo había comenzado a desmoronarse en el momento que Grayson fue disparado en la cabeza. Como si el universo le gustara jugar con el, Drake murió y Todd desapareció sin decir nada; su padre se retiro en si mismo como el hombre melancólico que era, ignorando el hecho de que no era el único sintiendo la ausencia de los anteriores Robins.

Y Kent...el lo unico que hizo al volver a la tierra, viéndose como un adolescente de 16 años fue fingir que Damian no existía.

Por eso, cuando Colin y Maya me propusieron viajar por el mundo con ellos no pensé en negarme.

_Respeto tu desición de dejar atrás la vida que formaste como Dick Grayson, así que entiendo si en primer lugar no lees esta carta. Estoy conciente que esto es egoista de mi parte, y espero que no sea un gran inconveniente._

_Puedo ver que estas feliz con tu vida actual, como tu antiguo hermano menor estoy realmente aliviado por eso; no se como irá el futuro para tí de ahora en adelante pero se que estaras bien. Por que eres fuerte, siempre lo has sido._

Una voz robótica los alerto de la llegada del avión, Damian siguió adelante con un sentimiento frío en su pecho; pensando fugazmente en el sobre blanco que dejo en el departamento de Ric Grayson, era vergonzoso pensar que tuvo el impulso de dejarle unas ultimas palabras a quien fue su hermano mayor. No creía que pisaría de nuevo Gotham en mucho tiempo, si Grayson recordaba no podría encontrarlo.

_Fuimos los mejores, Richard_

Una mano cálida lo trajo a la realidad, levanto la vista para ver la sonrisa suave en el rostro de Colin; Maya siguiendo el ritmo tomo su otra mano, era infantil, no obstante calmo la inquietud repentina.

Enlazando las manos, avanzaron hacia su destino.

_Incluso si lo olvidaste, yo nunca lo haré_

_Adiós, Grayson_


	11. No creo que me ames

**Disclaimer: **Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Sinopsis:** El odio separa a las personas, y en su caso, le impide seguir fantaseando

* * *

No se sabe cuando, pero muchos dicen que comenzaron a nacer a partir del siglo XIX. Como un cuento para asustar a los niños, se contaba como bebes recién nacidos le brotaban largas garras de sus dedos, que tenían los ojos de color rojo como si reflejara el infierno mismo; y de las alas que abarcaban sus espaldas.

Se los consideraban demonios, seres que nacieron para traer desgracia a la tierra. Mataron a decenas de bebes y niños: quemados, degollados, torturados y esclavizados solo por tener alas en su espalda. El odio arraso con locura en todo el mundo, plantando miedo en los corazones infantiles que solo deseaban ser amados y tenían la esperanza de poder volar libremente algún día.

Con el tiempo, nada cambio, quienes poseían alas se ocultaron de los ojos juzgadores de la humanidad; aprendieron a camuflarse como simples humanos, a reprimir el instinto de poder ser quienes son por el miedo del rechazo que perduraba con las décadas. Con cada niño alado que venia al mundo se le enseño una regla: nunca despliegues tus alas, no confíes en nadie, ante los ojos del mundo, tu eres el enemigo.

Las nuevas generaciones vinieron, los años pasaron como la brisa y la discriminación disminuyo lento pero seguro. Había personas que aborrecían con gran fervor, atacando con solo ver unas simples plumas; sin embargo no todos odiaban, y en opinión de muchos era mejor que nada.

Ser alado no era algo genético, no se tenia que tener antecedentes familiares. Era algo a la azar, por eso muchos padres eran cuidadosos al hacer el ultrasonido para verificar que no haya signos de huesos de ave; para evitar los prejuicios se elegían tener partos naturales en casa, con parteras de confianza y alejados de ojos curiosos.

Debido al genocidio en masa de la especie solo el 10% de la población eran alados, muchos eran encerrados en manicomios o cárceles sin haber cometido delitos. La mala imagen empeoro con cada villano alado que salía a la luz, desde robos y asesinatos; el Joker, Estampapajaros, Lex Luthor, Capitán Frío, Pinguino.

Los alados terminaron siendo temidos debido a las acciones de unos pocos.

Todo cambio abruptamente, los crímenes bajaron radicalmente; muchos héroes notaron las desaparición de los villanos pero incluso Batman no pudo encontrar el paradero de los múltiples criminales. El caos cayo cuando surgió un nuevo grupo de superhéroes.

Los humanos contuvieron el aliento cuando las alas surcaron el cielo, contestando las llamadas de ayuda y vistiendo trajes de vigilantes. Campañas, protestas y amenazas no afectaron a los alados, el líder del grupo ignoraba descaradamente a la Liga de la justicia como si fuera una macha en el pavimento. Si bien no todos los integrantes del equipo eran alados, el hecho de que uno solo lo fuera hacia enloquecer a los héroes y civiles.

Muchos se equivocaron en subestimarlos, la obvia adolescencia de los miembros provocaron eso pero con burla en los ojos resolvieron casos, impidieron atracos y salvaron innumerables vidas en los pocos meses del anuncio del equipo. Por alguna razón el gobierno no actuaba en contra del líder, sin importar la protesta publica.

Y luego se inauguro la instalación OFW, dedicada a la ayuda y educación para las personas aladas. Sirvió como una casa hogar para muchos niños y adultos, donde se les enseñaba cada aspecto de ser quienes eran, donde podían volar sin vergüenza. Fue creciendo rápidamente, creándose nuevos edificios en distintas partes del país; todo se financiaban de una fuente desconocida pero la liga de la justicia no dudaba que tenia que ver con los vigilantes alados.

* * *

La verdadera conmoción fue cuando el hijo de Superman, Superboy, se unió al grupo de los alados. El hombre de acero no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su hijo hasta que vio su habitación desnuda como si nadie hubiera vivido ahí desde hace semanas. El primer pensamiento que tuvo cuando vio al niño en el campo de batalla era que fue secuestrado o manipulado.

Superboy se negaba a volver al lado de su padre, cada intento fue esquivado por pura voluntad. Los Kent no podían reportar la desaparición de su hijo, ni lograr que regresara con ellos; las conexiones que tenían los alados eran profundas.

No fue hasta que Clark Kent, no Superman, hablo con el líder del equipo que recibió un tipo de respuesta. Cuando sonaba como una padre desesperado, angustiado y asustado por su hijo que tuvieron un poco de piedad por el.

"El llego a mi con plena conciencia de sus actos, buscando algo que su misma sangre no pudo darle. No lo entendí hasta que mire profundamente en la vida de Jonathan Kent, dime Superman; ¿que tuviste que hacer mal para que tu hijo venga a mi buscando una familia?"

* * *

La tensión tardo en disminuir, debido a los mismos objetivos ambos grupos estaban obligados a trabajar juntos en cualquier momento. La mayoría de la liga podía admitir su respeto ante el implacable grupo que surcaba el cielo; hasta podrían estar en mejores términos de no ser por una cuestión.

La hostilidad del murciélago

O mejor dicho

El odio de Batman hacia los alados

Debido a ese simple hecho ningún equipo colaboraba entre si correctamente; un comentario, o una mirada hacia las plumas que mostraba desprecio y el líder ordenaba la retirada.

Reaper era serio, inteligente y fuerte; su nivel como estratega es difícil de ignorar, al igual que el liderazgo que tomaba sin problemas. Su traje era negro casi totalmente, el rojo aparecía en sus botas, rodilleras y el cinturón con bolsillos, usaba un capa negra con capucha con rojo en los bordes. Sus alas duplican su tamaño, de un hermoso color agua que se oscurecía al bajar hasta terminar en esmeralda.

No tolera ni un poco la falta de respeto hacia ellos, exigía el mismo trato que una persona no alada recibiría; algo menos que eso y no obtendrías nada de el.

La mayoría de la Liga de la justicia cumplía aquellos requisitos para tener una relación pasiva con el líder. Reaper escucha las opiniones de sus compañeros y aliados con consideración, tal vez es la única razón por la que intenta no pelearse con la liga o otros héroes.

Pero eso no significa que se lleve bien con Batman

* * *

Casi como un instinto, Reaper extiende sus alas en su totalidad, cubriendo a su equipo. Se cruza de brazos, en guardia pero luciendo calmado.

"La desaparición del Joker es tu culpa, ¿no?" acusa Batman, más una declaración que una pregunta.

"Puedes pensar lo que quieras" responde el alado. "De cualquier forma no me creerás"

"Los alados son-"

"Los alados son personas, no tener alas en tu espalda no te hace mejor humano que yo"

Superman puso un mano en el hombro de Batman, no queriendo que su amigo cause problemas con el otro grupo. Ignorando la orden silenciosa, el murciélago sigue.

"Varios criminales desaparecieron de Arkham, tengo reportes de que fuiste visto en Gotham; ¿y quieres que crea que no estas involucrado?"

"No hay evidencia de que yo lo hice, si tienes tanto tiempo como para acusarme ocúpalo para investigar mejor"

Dando por terminada la conversación, se retiraron sin darle otra mirada.

* * *

Días más tarde se destruyeron papeles, archivos y cualquier tipo de información. Ellos no se podían arriesgar a ser descubiertos.

Al menos decenas de inocentes salieron de los manicomios y formaron nuevas identidades. Sin embargo, en el caso de algunos tuvieron que tomar medidas extremas.

El ejemplo más claro era un hombre normal, con una vida típica; casado, con hijos en camino y trabajando en un empresa pequeña. Totalmente inconsciente del daño que causaron sus acciones, de la sangre que cubren sus manos y de que su risa es la fuente de pesadillas para múltiples personas.

* * *

Maya se dirigió a la sala de estar, un libro en su mano. No se sorprendió al ver a Damian trabajando en su computadora, una taza de café a su lado; ella conocía a su amigo desde hace años, sabia que estaba intranquilo.

Se acomodo en el sillón, aguardando a que Damian se abra a ella;el sonido de las teclas de desvaneció lentamente, tardo más en levantarse y caminar hacia Maya. Esta no dijo nada, solo lo miro con confianza y tranquilidad.

"Talia llamó"

De inmediato la preocupación la lleno, nunca había una buena razón para que esa mujer llamara.

Damian suspiro "Quiere que hable con el"

Al parecer Talia todavía no aceptaba que su hijo se negara a comunicarse con su padre. "¿Que le dijiste?"

El alzo la ceja, sorprendido de que preguntara cuando era tan obvio. Maya no sabia como la mujer era tan terca, pero era la madre de Damian, tenia sentido.

"Siempre pensé" comenzó el chico. "Que el motivo por la que me hizo alado era para que sea más fuerte, pero ahora pienso que fue para que no pueda correr hacia mi padre"

Sonrió de forma irónica. "Me pregunto que la hizo querer que hable con el"

Maya pensaba lo mismo, pero considerando la situación actual de Talia... "Tal vez quiere que Batman te haga cambiar de opinión"

Damian termino usurpando y asesinado a Ra's Al ghul hace tres años, debido a su deseo de ser héroe le dejo el puesto a Talia; pero cada decisión y acción seria vigilada e informada a el.

Maya no dudo que eso la molestaba.

Aun recuerda como habían tomado esa decisión; Suren, Damian y ella se quedaron en Gotham para un descanso de su viaje por el mundo, antes habían escuchado la fuerte discriminación que había pero esos días lo vieron en persona. La horrorizo, tanto que cuando Damian encontró a un alado pelirrojo huérfano y se hicieron amigos, no dudo en ofrecerle para que los acompañe.

Quería parar eso, por eso se convirtió en Nadie. Por eso Damian creo las organizaciones de ayuda, por eso Suren y Colín se volvieron vigilantes.

A ella le gusta pensar que están haciendo un buen trabajo.

* * *

El aliento era pesado, jadeaba en busca de aire. La piel febril y bañada de sudor, varias heridas punzantes bañaban su cuerpo; la ropa era sucia, con agujeros en distintas partes.

El niño se apoyo en una pared cercana, acurrucándose en la pared. Un sonido estridente le hizo abrir los ojos; murmullos y ruidos incompresibles lo insto a moverse.

Camino en silencio hacia la fuente de los sonidos, cojeando levemente. Se escondió en un pilar de un edificio abandonado, su aliento se perdió al encontrar la persona con la que soñó por años; una gran macha negra peleaba con agilidez, una capa negra bailaba a sus espalda y un murciélago negro adornaba su pecho.

El niño escondido miro con ojos verdes brillantes, esperando a la derrota del oponente de su progenitor. Permitiéndose relajarse por primera vez desde que deserto, la esperanza florecía en su pecho, creyendo que todo estaría bien por que su padre lo amaría.

Aquel calor desapareció al notarlo, al ver en primera mano la frialdad de los ojos medianoche. El odio salía del vigilante a oleadas, no solo por el criminal.

Era por las alas

El asco se percibía aun debajo de la mascara, un aborrecimiento tan profundo que lo hizo temblar. Ojos centrados en los apéndices que salían de la espalda.

La esperanza se fue, dejando su cuerpo temblando se pies a cabeza; el verde se oscureció en su totalidad, como si hubiera perdido todo. El niño se alejo con el pecho dolido y la garganta llena de nudos.

Las alas que se escondían en su espalda pesaban, como hechas de plomo.

* * *

Jon observo como Damian y Maya entrenaban, sus alas moviéndose al compas. Su amigo Suren se sentó a su lado, como ambos no son alados era fascinante ver a sus compañeros luchar.

"Ahora que lo pienso" hablo Jon "Nunca supe como se conocieron ustedes tres"

"No es una historia interesante" responde Damian.

"Intente matarte" dice Maya en tono sarcástico, riéndose ante la mirada escandalizada del más joven de su grupo.

"Muchos lo han intentado, no eres especial"

"Yo si lo soy" interrumpe Suren, captando la atención de los demás. "Soy el primer príncipe con el que has peleado, ¿cierto?"

Damian deja de moverse, pensativo, como buscando en su almacén de muertes y peleas en las que a participado. Su silencio prologo hace titubear a Suren, y reír al resto.


	12. Esperare con ansias que recuerdes

**Disclaimer: **Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Sinopsis:** Damian ya no existe para muchos, pero para las personas que lo aman, cada dia se nota su ausencia

* * *

Dick camino alegremente por la mansión, cantando una canción pegadiza que oyó en algún lugar. Distraídamente abrió una caja de cereal, y volvió a pasear por los pasillos.

Entro en una puerta al azar, como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días; abrió la boca para hablar, una oración en la punta de su lengua cuando se detuvo. Observó la habitación vacía con cierto desconcierto.

¿Que estaba haciendo?

No sabia porqué interrumpió una de las habitaciones deshabitadas en la mansión, ni porqué sentía que faltaba algo; como si una parte de su mente no procesara. Lo que sabia, es que la habitación estaba mal.

La obvia desutilización le hizo fruncir el ceño, vivió con Bruce por años y era consiente que nadie jamás había usado este cuarto. Aun así, ese hecho trago una rara incomodidad, como si todo este escenario no cuadrara.

Se paseo por el dormitorio, admirando cada detalle con concentración. La falta de muebles, de sonidos o incluso las desnudez de las paredes lo ponía nervioso; era tan vacío, pero siempre fue así, no entendía los sentimientos que sentía al respecto.

Se detuvo en la ventana, la luz del sol se filtraba. Tuvo la repentina necesidad de poner una cortina, no cual no tenia sentido ya que él nunca tuvo problemas con la luz.

Un hueco creció en su pecho al volver a mirar la habitación, una angustia repentina que humedeció sus ojos lo sobresalto. Por un segundo, se imagino una cama, un escritorio y algunos libros esparcidos por el piso; en el siguiente segundo desapareció, junto con una calidez inexplicable.

Sin saber porqué, Dick Grayson lloro suavemente en una habitación vacía, lamentándose por algo que sabia que algo faltaba. Algo que con su simple ausencia lo angustio, incrédulo de no haberse dado cuenta antes del abismo en su vida.

* * *

La grava resonó levemente cuando el anti héroe hizo su presencia habitual, Red Hood se sentó al borde de la cornisa, quitándose el caso. Encendió un cigarrillo, como hacia cuando la patrulla era particularmente estresante.

Sopló el humo de su boca, mirando con aburrimiento como se desvanecía en el aire. Cuando volvió a inhalar desvió su mirada al lugar a su lado, exhalo lentamente, espero algo, cuando no llegó apretó su cigarrillo.

Su mente corría a mil por hora, analizando las razones; él seguía esta rutina cada cierto tiempo, siempre solo. Todavía no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para pensar que estaba delirando o para crear un amigo imaginario sin darse cuenta.

Sin embargo, quería hablar, no porqué era el tipo de persona que hablaba consigo mismo; sólo percibía que debía hacerlo, como una memoria muscular.

Culpo a los golpes que se dio durante la patrulla, pero el espacio vacío a su lado dolía; tanto que renuncio a fumar, estar ahí de repente se sentía mal. Interpretó todo a una mala noche, ignorando con todas sus fuerzas el malestar que lo estaba consumiendo.

Miro atrás con renuncia, estrecho los labios al encontrarse solo.

* * *

Tim se hallaba sentado frente a la computadora de la cueva, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el sonido de las teclas y los tenues ruidos de los murciélagos.

El más joven de la familia del murciélago se levanto por primera vez en horas, sus huesos crujieron en sincronía en el momento que empezó a estirarse. Con Batman volviendo se permitió servirse otra taza de café.

Tim omitió lo más que pudo la preocupación que sentía Bruce estos últimos días, siendo sincero el mismo no entendía su comportamiento. Le gustaba luchar contra el crimen, era su vida, pero ser Robin recientemente era... molesto.

Era totalmente irónico: él, que soñó con ser Robin por mucho tiempo, ahora lo encontraba fastidioso. El entendimiento para ese tipo de pensamiento no era explicable, luchar con Batman no era un problema. No obstante, la R en su pecho era más pesada de lo habitual.

No era que no se sintiera merecedor de aquel manto (su estado mental no siempre estaba en el mejor lugar, pero nunca se sintió mal por ser Robin). Simplemente era que ya no intuía que era para el, tal vez era la fase que paso su hermano Dick.

Suspiro, alejando aquellos pensamientos intrusos de su mente. Cuando volvió a su asiento escucho el batimovil entrar a la cueva; observo como Bruce bajaba, casi esperaba que no fuera el único.

Se masajeó la sien por el dolor de cabeza creciente, medio esperando una voz regañándolo (con ira en su voz, y preocupación oculta). Frunció el ceño, no sabiendo de donde vino ese presagio no racional, ya que solo él y Batman estaban en la cueva.

Descartandolo, comenzó a hacer el informe de esta noche.

* * *

Alfred hizo el desayuno, sus movimientos mostrando una precisión de años de hacer lo mismo. Justo cuando iba a llevar los platos a la mesa notó uno adicional, un hecho inaudito para él.

Pasaba mucho estos días, aunque podía atribuirlo a querer que el maestro Tim comiera más, no era algo que solía hacer.

También no podía explicar porqué había comprado alimento para perros accidentalmente o porqué a veces bajaba a la cueva con intención de bañar a un animal, cosa que era incomprensible.

El maestro Jason bromeaba que tenia relación con su ya avanzada edad, mientras que el amo Bruce mostraba intranquilidad. Él no consideraba que aquello fuera verdad, su mente nunca flaqueo en este tipo de actividades.

Al moverse por el pasillo se dio cuenta de que las paredes estaban muy desnudas, tal vez seria bueno comprar unos cuadros para decorar la mansión.

Al colocar los platos no pudo dejar de mirar una silla en particular, se espacio tanto que se perdió la forma en que sus nietos en todo menos sangre lo miraban con preocupación.

¿Ese lugar siempre estuvo tan vacio?

* * *

Jonathan se levanto con entusiasmo de la cama, sus manos volando rápidamente a su teléfono. Escribió un par de mensajes antes de dirigirse al comedor; mamá lo recibió con una sonrisa, y papá lo saludo con un gentil abrazo.

Su celular zumbo, emocionado miro la pantalla; al instante se avergonzó.

_Desconocido_

_Creo que te equivocaste de número_

Se sonrojo, encontrando más que vergonzoso que le haya enviado mensajes a un desconocido. Ni siquiera sabia porqué lo había hecho en primer lugar, se sintió tan natural que no se detuvo a pensarlo; hasta lo que escribió no podía entenderlo.

De cualquier manera, ¿Quien era Damian?

* * *

Colin corrió hacia la escuela, de nuevo se quedo dormido tarde por estar saliendo como Abuse. Saludo a varios chicos al pasar, buscando con la mirada... ¿a quien buscaba?

Bajo la velocidad, frunciendo el ceño ante la rareza de sus reflexiones; prendió su celular, esperando algún mensaje.

Atribuyéndolo a la somnolencia, siguió su camino. Muy consiente de lo solo que estaba, y como no paraba de mirar las caras de las personas a su alrededor; juro que debía haber una persona esperándolo en la entrada de la escuela.

Un sentimiento lo lleno, como sorpresa y preocupación; igual que como se sentía cada vez que se encontraba con personas heridas, sólo que más profundo. Su respiración se hizo más pesada, y sus ojos se movían por todos lados.

No regreso a la realidad hasta que escucho a una de sus profesoras diciéndole que respire, que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. No le presto atención, no cuando alguien importante estaba herido o enfermo, porqué el nunca faltaría a la escuela, (¿Quien es el? ¿Porqué su ausencia lo llenaba de miedo?).

Debe haberse desmayado, porqué lo próximo que recuerda es estar en la enfermería de la escuela.

Hundió su cara contra la almohada, la ansiedad bailando en sus hueso; extraña tanto a una persona, pero no sabia quien.

Sin embargo, quien sea que fuese, realmente esperaba que este bien.

* * *

Bruce trazo el nombre en las tumbas de sus padres, invocando recuerdos de sus primeros ochos años de vida.

A veces olvidaba que era el único Wayne, en especial cuando despertaba de sueños que protagonizaban sus padres. Consideraba a todos los robins sus hijos, aunque ninguno de ellos era biológico; la idea de tener un hijo propio desapareció cuando se hizo Batman.

Con la mente despegada, se permito pensarlo

Un niño o una niña con su color de cabello, tal vez con el mismo color de ojos. La misma nariz que él, o compartiendo los hombros anchos.

Lo imaginaba, caminando por la mansión, persiguiéndolo. Jugando con el resto de sus hermanos, entrenando juntos; curando las heridas de Bruce cuando esta inconsciente y esforzándose por hacerle orgulloso, a pesar de no ser necesario (siempre estaría orgulloso de él).

Era un descripción demasiado detallada, se dio cuenta Bruce, pero la claridad con la que veía esos escenarios le hizo creer que era real por varios segundos.

Bruce sonrió, cuando lo pesaba así, tener un hijo no sonaba tan mal.

* * *

Una persona se apoyo contra la barandilla del balcón de un hotel, los ojos perdidos en el ambiente lúgubre que caracterizaba Gotham. Raven se acerco, acompañando silenciosamente a una de las personas más apreciadas para ella.

"¿Hay progreso?" Damian pregunto, sabiendo la respuesta a pesar de preguntar.

"No" negó Raven, vio con pesar como los hombros de su amigo caían. Siempre le parecía que el mundo le gustaba ver sufrir a un alma tan brillante como Damian Wayne, insistiendo en extinguirla y robarle la cordura.

Había pasado semanas desde que la maldición de una maga con la que habían peleado fue impuesta en Damian, todas las personas lo olvidaron, su existencia misma se desvaneció; exceptuando a las personas que poseían poderes mágicos o que portaban algún elemento mágico. Hasta ellos perderían la memorias relacionadas con Damian, tardaría más; sin embargo, sucedería.

Lo que más le preocupaba es lo que ocurriría si él se quedaba completamente solo

Tanto Constantine como Zatanna procuraban enérgicamente buscar una solución, con toda la rapidez que podían.

"Esto es igual que lo que sucedió con Richard" hablo Damian. "Solo que mucho peor"

Ric Grayson, ella no le gustaba pensar en esa versión de Dick, en especial lo que provoco su desaparición en Damian. Aunque ahora era peor, no solo su hermano casi padre no lo recordaba, sino que casi todos sus familiares y amigos no lo hacían.

Raven lo abrazo, queriendo borrar la tristeza que salía en él en oleadas. Llamaría a Billy más tarde, aunque sea para distraer la mente oscura del Wayne menor.

No le dijo a Damian que sus amigos y familia notaban inconscientemente su ausencia, ni la magia borraba los lazos que él había formado. Le daría esperanza, y ella no podría soportar romperla.

A pesar de todo, estaba aliviada de que ellos lo amaran lo suficiente como para no poder olvidarlo por completo.


	13. Esta en el pasado, eso no cambiara

**Disclaimer: **Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Sinopsis:** Una amistad destruida con el paso del tiempo

* * *

"No"

La respuesta fue inmediata, sin duda o vacilación; dicho fríamente y con suficiente pesadez como para que se diera a entender que no cambiaría de opinión.

La actual liga de la justicia miraba incrédulo a Batman, quien se proyectaba en el centro de la sala.

Este Batman que poseía una gabardina en vez de una capa, y se alzaba sobre todos aun sin estar presente en la habitación. Un versión igual de calculadora e inteligente que su predecesor, pero más despiadado e apático en su forma de hacer las cosas.

"Pero Batman, este enemigo no debe ser subestimado" proclamo Superman, el hijo biológico de Clark Kent. "Tu tecnología y capacidades serán de gran ayu-"

"No me interesa" Interrumpió el aludido. "Este problema se sitúa fuera de Gotham, así que no intervendré a menos que el planeta entero este en peligro"

"Metrópolis esta bajo amenaza, miles de personas podrían morir"

Aún con la máscara puesta, todos se estremecieron ante la mirada que haría correr a cualquiera criminal. Era más que obvio que la elección de palabras enojo a Batman.

"Muchas personas morirían" dijo, su voz mostrando bordes afilados y una furia contenida. "Así como sucedió en Gotham hace un año"

Varios miembro de la liga desviaron la vista, incapaz de mirar al vigilante. Cada uno consciente de que si hubieran escuchado la petición de ayuda de Batman, de no haberlo ignorado; vidas no se habrían perdido.

Los héroes creían que la ira del murciélago estaba completamente justificada

"Aquello fue un error, algo que no debió haber sucedido" se dijo después de minutos de silencio. "Queremos remediarlo, pero no podemos vivir en el pasado"

"Diles eso a los niños que perdieron a sus padres, a las personas que perdieron a sus familias" el odio se filtro en la voz de Batman. "Incluso no tuvieron la consideración de colaborar con la construcción de la ciudad"

Superman cerro la boca con un sonido audible, sin saber como responder ante eso

Un suspiro se escuchó, llenos de cansancio y frustración. "No se que esperaban al llamarme, si creían que olvidaría todo. Pero olvídense de que trabajare con ustedes"

La pantalla se apago, dejando a una liga de la justicia abundante de arrepentimientos y culpas

* * *

Batman se alejo de la computadora, quitándose la máscara para frotarse las sienes. La cueva era igual que hace años, actualizaba pero con el aire acuoso y algo acogedor que sigue conservando.

Ligeros sonidos de pasos advierten al mayor que tenía compañía, pero este no levanto la cabeza.

"Papá" llamo un voz joven, preocupación audible en su voz.

Damian alzo la mirada, sintiéndose mejor al ver los ojos azules de su hijo mayor. La calidez se instalo en su pecho, haciéndolo sonreír ante el familiar sentimiento de amor y tranquilidad que surgía con la presencia de sus hijos.

Su hijo mayor, Chris Wayne, de 17 años; un adolescente de cabello negro y ojos azules, reflejando a sus tíos. Luciendo jovial y amable, ausente de las heridas emocionales que Damian tenia a esa edad.

Él todavía recuerda cuando encontró a un pequeño niño durmiendo en uno de los callejones de Gotham. Sucio y harapiento, piel tan pálida que era insano pero con una de las almas más brillantes que haya conocido, (le recordaba demasiado a su hermano Jason).

No sintió ni un poco de remordimiento por haberlo hecho su hijo

"Estoy bien" dijo, notando la preocupación del más joven. Este parecía sentir su mentira pero lo dejo pasar. "Vámonos, tu hermana se impacientara si tardamos demasiado"

Asintiendo, ambos caminaron hacia arriba. Chris se acerco, apoyándose en el calor de su padre, como respuesta, Damian lo envolvió con un brazo; su mano en el hombro del contrario.

Sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron al ser recibido por su afectuoso hogar.

* * *

Cargo a su hija dormida, llevándola a su respectivo dormitorio; el largo cabello marrón se amarraba en un elegante moño. Damian sabia que la chica tenía hermosos ojos color caramelo.

Ella se quedo dormida durante una maratón de películas que compartieron juntos, Chris estaba igual de exhausto que su hermana pero se negaba a que Damian lo ayudara a ir a la cama.

Se preguntaba si el rechazo de su hijo era parte de la adolescencia

Observo con cierta calma a su pequeña hija, a quien había tenido el orgullo de criar por casi una década. Inocente del mundo que la rodeaba, protegida en la burbuja de seguridad que creo para ella.

Tenia miedo del día que ya no podría protegerla

A pesar de la insistencia de ambos, ninguno de los dos lo acompañaban en su lucha contra el crimen. Nunca pisaron las calles de Gotham de la misma manera que él hizo, nunca correrían por los tejados de los edificios o pelearían con los criminales.

Por más hipócrita que sonara, quería que ello vivieran una vida normal.

(No cometería el mismo error que su padre)

La dejo suavemente en la cama, besándola en la frente antes de salir de la habitación. Paseo por el pasillo silencioso, atento a cada ruido.

"Dame una buena razón para no apuñalarte con kriptonita" dijo de repente. Sus ojos mirando el otro lado del pasillo.

Superman se mostró, con el uniforme que Damian tanto odia. Dándole un sonrisa vacilante, intentando hacer ver que no era una amenaza.

"Quiero hablarte sobre lo que paso en la reunión de hoy"

"No hay nada que discutir, mi decisión que esta tomada y nada que me digas cambiara eso"

"Damia-"

"No tienes derecho a llamarme por mi nombre"

"Soy tu mejor amigo"

"Amigo" se burlo Damian, sarcasmo en casa palabra. "No me has contactado en más de cinco años, abandonamos el ámbito de amistad hace mucho tiempo"

"Estuve muy abrumado" explico Jon. "Me acababa de convertir en Superman, estaba acabando la universidad y-"

"Mi padre murió" Damian lo fulmino, como si quisiera sacarlo de su casa. "Patrullaba solo, lidiaba con una ciudad entera y tenía que estar para mis hijos"

"Y sin embargo, te llamaba para saber como estabas, intentaba apoyarte lo mejor que podía" Jon se sonrojo, avergonzado de sus acciones. "No deseo tus excusas"

"La verdad, Kent, es que encontraste nuevas prioridades, nuevas tareas y oportunidades. Yo estaba pasando por lo mismo, solo que tu nunca dejaste de ser importante para mi"

Se miraron fijamente, la tristeza brillaba en el azul de los ojos de Jon. "Lo siento" susurro, disculpándose por todo, a pesar de no saber el dolor que provoco en Damian por años.

Era un milagro de tuviera a su familia con él, de otro modo se hubiera desmoronado en soledad.

"Vete"

En cuestión de segundos, Superman desapareció en el cielo nocturno; anhelando los tiempos en que alguna vez compartieron todo.

Batman, en cambio, pensó que el vacío en su pecho ya no dolía


	14. Avanzamos sin destino

**Disclaimer: **Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Sinopsis: **En una persecución constante, este grupo de amigos se vuelve familia. (Inspirado en la saga de Percy Jackson)

* * *

Una camioneta de buen aspecto corría a gran velocidad en una la carretera vacía. El conductor no tenia una adicción por la adrenalina o le gustaba conducir a mucha velocidad; soló tenia la desgracia de ser perseguido por una criatura que la mayoría no podía ver.

El monstruo media más de tres metros, con cara grotesca y la particular característica de tener soló un ojo. Vestía en harapos y estaba descalzo, su cuerpo desproporcionado perseguía con entusiasmo el automóvil.

El sol se empezaba a elevar por horizonte, presenciando el extraño acto que se producía.

Un chica de tez oscura se asomo por la ventana del asiento del pasajero, en sus manos un arma de fuego que empezaba a disparar al único ojo de su acosador. Generalmente las armas humanas no afectaban a esto tipos de seres, pero debido a las balas especiales le lastimó lo suficiente como para sacar un grito de dolor al cíclope.

Al auto si fuera posible, acelero más cuando la criatura disminuyo el caminar por su ceguedad repentina. Sabiendo que la herida provocada se curaría en menos de diez minutos, la chica agarró un bala más grande que las anteriores y la disparo en el abdomen expuesto del cíclope; este lanzo un grito agonizante antes de reducirse a cenizas.

La chica y sus acompañantes sonrieron ante la pequeña victoria, aun sabiendo que tendría que enfrentar más batallas después. Porqué, si bien la escena que había sucedido era impresionante, y atemorizante, que tal vez causaría pesadillas a los sensibles; para ellos, era lo más normal del mundo.

Muchos pensarían que tener padres poderosos y mitológicos sería genial, pero para las personas que vivían cada día con el hecho de que en sus venas corría sangre de dioses, dirían que no había día en la que fantaseaban ser personas normales.

Uno de las cosas que arruinaban la vida de cualquier hijo de un dios era el olor distintivo que poseían. Los monstruos que habitaban la tierra tienen rencores con los dioses, como no pueden hacerles daño van por sus hijos.

Para la mala suerte de los semidioses, ellos eran cazados desde el momento que desprendían por primera vez el aroma que caracterizaba a los mestizos. La mayoría se escondían en lugares donde las criaturas no podían llegar, otros viajaban constantemente por el mundo y mataban sin piedad a sus perseguidores.

Este ultimo caso se aplicaba con tres semidioses en particular

* * *

Maya suspiro, pero sonrió al ver que nada estaba detrás de ellos. Ella se sentó al lado del conductor, volviendo a guardar su pistola en su mochila; considero volver a dormir, como estaba haciendo antes de escuchar al cíclope, pero lo descarto cuando se dio cuenta que se acercaban a la ciudad.

El único que había estado despierto toda la noche era Damian, quien nunca tenia problemas para estar con los ojos abiertos sin importar la falta de sueño. La regla que ellos tenían era que por lo menos uno tenia que estar despierto, no podían descuidarse en ningún momento.

El cartel que daba bienvenida a la ciudad de Metrópolis apareció a la distancia, Maya miro alrededor para asegurarse que ningún arma o algo inusual se viera. Buscaban dar la imagen de adolescentes que habían regresado de un viaje en carretera, aunque si le preguntaban donde estaban sus padres, Damian mostraba sus certificados de emancipación.

Un bostezo sonoro indico que su otro acompañante volvió al mundo de los vivos, a ella todavía le asombraba como podía dormir con los ruidos de una batalla.

"Buenos días" saludo Colin, tallando sus ojos con los puños.

Maya lo saludo de igual manera y Damian le sonrió como respuesta, al entrar a la ciudad le recibieron los sonidos tranquilos del bullicio. A penas eran las siete de la mañana, pero varios locales ya estaban abiertos; el auto aparco frente una cafetería.

"¿Cuando tiempo nos quedaremos?" pregunto Maya, al instante Colin miro suplicante a Damian. El pelirrojo quería quedarse en Metrópolis tanto como podían, ya que era un lugar que Colin siempre quiso visitar.

Damian quedo pensativo por varios segundos, volvió a hablar: "Dos semanas, pero solo porqué aquí casi no hay peligro"

Nadie conocía la razón, pero todos sabían que la ciudad de Superman era una de las que casi no tenia ninguna criatura que persiguiera a los semidioses.

Colin, satisfecho con la respuesta, salió de la camioneta para desayunar, sus dos mejores amigos lo siguieron.

* * *

Damian tenían doce cuando su aroma se manifestó, aun recuerda a la perfección lo confundido y sorprendido que estaba cuando una especie de pájaro gigante apareció, y procedió a atacarlo. Él ya era consciente que era un semidiós, pero hasta esos momentos no sabia que los monstruos existían.

Este tipo de encuentros con diferentes tipos de criaturas aumento, y Damian decidió alejarse de su residencia actual. En esos momentos vivía en una ciudad tranquila, y no quería que nadie saliera herido por accidente.

Meses después conoció a Maya Ducard, una semidiosa como él; hija de la diosa Atenea y el mortal Morgan Ducard. La chica se entero de su estado como semidiosa semanas antes, lo acepto más rápido que nadie.

Ambos se conocieron mientras luchaban contra una manticora. Y al poco tiempo empezaron a viajar juntos.

No fue hasta que llegaron a Estados Unidos que encontraron a un pelirrojo apunto de ser asesinado por un monstruo. Para cuando lo salvaron, estaba tan herido que temían que no sobreviviera; el niño supero sus expectativas, curándose rápidamente.

Colin Wilkes, hijo de Apolo y una simple mujer; su madre había muerto en el parto, y nunca había escuchado de su padre hasta que fue atacado.

Les rogó que lo llevaran con ellos, porqué al explicarle la situación el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que no podría volver al orfanato. Damian en cambio, le propuso la misma opción que le dijo antes a Maya:

"Ve al campamento de mestizos"

Colin parpadeo, confundido. "¿Que es eso?"

"Es un campamento donde se refugian las semidioses como nosotros" explico Maya. "Tiene una barrera que no deja que los monstruo pasen, te recibirán con los brazos abiertos"

"Entonces, ¿Porqué no van ustedes ahí?"

Damian resoplo "es un lugar que los dioses controlan, no podrás salir y definitivamente no confió en ellos" Maya lo fulmino con la mirada, diciéndole en silencio que no asuste al niño.

"Es tu decisión, te llevaremos si quieres" intervino la chica.

Vacilante, Colin acepto.

El viaje llevo días, el tiempo suficiente como para que Damian y Maya se encariñaran con Colin. Antes de conocerlo no eran más que compañeros o aliados, pero gracias a la actitud positiva del pelirrojo hablaban más entre ellos y sentían que podían ser buenos amigos.

En el momento que llegaron a un bosque ellos tenían el deseo de pedirle a Colin que los acompañaran pero no eran demasiados egoístas como para que esas palabras se formarán.

Al final, fue el pelirrojo quien tuvo el valor como para abrazarlos y decir que no quería dejarlos.

Ahora, después de casi cuatro años, seguían viviendo diferentes aventuras juntos y siempre estarían el uno para el otro.

* * *

Habiendo pasado algunos días en Metrópolis, comenzaron a pasear en un parque cuando paso lo impensable. Un ataque de alienígenas se inicio cerca de donde estaban, y el mismísimo Superman vino al rescate.

Los periodistas y las cámaras llegaron casi de inmediato, sin tener en cuenta su propia seguridad, muchos se acercaron a la escena. Y como si el destino se burlara de los tres, uno de los villanos balanceo uno de sus tentáculos para agarrar el tobillo de Maya con la clara intención de tomarla como rehén.

Colin y Damian observaron con horror como elevaba a su hermana por los aires, haciendo que sus propósitos de mantener un perfil bajo desaparecieran y lo único que quedaba en sus mentes era que una de las personas más importante para ellos estaba en peligro.

Así, frente a televisión nacional, saltaron al campo de batalla sin pensarlo más. Damian con una daga corto las extremidades que aprisionaba a Maya, y sin perder tiempo golpeo de forma audaz al villano.

Maya le enseño al pelirrojo lo básico de varias artes marciales, uso todo el conocimiento que tenia para dejar inconsciente al criminal. Hasta el mismo Superman quedo atónito al ver a dos adolescentes dejar vencido a un extraterrestre.

Era obvio para el publico que sabían lo que hacían, y la forma en que se movían indicaba que estaban entrenados.

Tan pronto terminaron, los chicos corrieron a su hermana para verificar su bienestar. Viendo la falta de heridas, suspiraron aliviados y la abrazaron fuertemente.

Damian fue el primero en darse cuenta que un abrazo en medio del campo de pelea no era la mejor idea del mundo, así que ayudo a levantar a sus hermanos para salir del lugar. Confiando en que esos villanos ya no se meterían con ellos, dejó el resto a Superman.

* * *

A cientos de kilómetros, en una cueva, Tim Drake escupió su café ante la sorpresa. Sin poder dejar de ver al niño que era una copia de carbón de Batman.

* * *

No hace falta decir que a Maya no le gusto ni un poco el show que armaron al rescatarla. Su enojo se hizo más fuerte al darse cuenta que los chicos no sentían arrepentimiento.

"Tranquila, no creo que Superman vaya a tocar nuestra puerta para interrogarnos"

"Tienes razón, Batman lo hará. Damian es como su clon, encontré foros en internet comentando que el niño que derroto a un alíen era el hijo ilegítimo de Bruce Wayne"

"Nada en mi acta de nacimiento dice que es mi padre, no pueden probar nada"

"Sabe donde estamos, nada lo detiene de intentar tomar una muestra de ADN"

Los tres se miraron fijamente, Colin suspiro de decepción cuando la idea se pronunció.

"Tenemos que irnos"

Empacaron sus cosas al día siguiente, ya teniendo un destino en su mente. Mientras Damian esperaba a que sus hermanos compraran lo que faltaba de suministros. Él giro, mirando directamente a una cámara de seguridad.

No hay duda de que su padre lo buscaría, registraría todos los videos para saber a donde ira.

Entro al auto, mirando a la nada, un susurro en el viento lo hizo temblar.

_Lo siento, hermanito_

Susurro la diosa del día

* * *

Conocía la historia, un hombre que se vestía de murciélago y se ocultaba en la oscuridad se enamoro de la representación de la noche. Su padre nunca lo supo, era ignorante que esa hermosa mujer era literalmente una diosa.

Su madre, Nix, no se lo dijo; pero amo a Batman con todo de ella, y por ello le dolió tener que dejarlo atrás.

Ella mantuvo su embarazo en secreto, los únicos que lo sabían eran los hijos de Nix. Y a diferencia de las creencias, ellos querían a su hermano mortal; cada vez que podían, se acercaban para hablarle o sentir sus patadas.

A todos les angustio tener que despedirse del bebe un día después de nacer

Damian creció en un orfanato en sus primeros meses y fue adoptado por una buena familia. Pero resulta que su padre adoptivo era un desertor de la liga de las sombras, tan pronto lo encontraron lo asesinaron y a su esposa.

Aun se cuestiona que vieron en él, pero lo llevaron y entrenaron para ser un asesino de la liga. Con los años, atrajo la atención de Ra's Al ghul, su desempeño era tan impresionante que la cabeza del demonio considero hacerle su heredero.

Su madre, Nix, nunca lo abandonó; sin importarle la regla de Zeus, le hablaba cada noche, le pedía perdón por no poder hacer nada por él. Damian en ningún momento sintió resentimiento hacia ella, porqué era más que consciente el cuanto lo amaba y cuanto le dolía verlo sufrir.

El entrenamiento era agonizante pero no había duda que le ayudo a enfrentarse a cada enemigo que se le ponía enfrente.

Irónicamente, al igual que su padre adoptivo, deserto al cumplir once años.

* * *

Sus hermanos no podían estar con él, pero le hablaban cada vez que tenían oportunidad. Su hermana, Hermera, diosa del día, le susurraba cuando le advertía del peligro y en los momentos que Damian sentía desesperanza, Elpis le cantaba en el fondo de su mente. Hipnos, dios del sueño, alejaba las pesadillas de sus días como asesino

Damian era consciente que era el exclusivo semidiós que tenía algún contacto con su familia inmortal, pero como a su madre me gusta decir, Zeus no se atreve a imponerle nada.

Llegaron a un pueblo costero, se instalaron en un hotel por un tiempo. Relajados pero aun tensos sabiendo que el murciélago seguramente esta buscando a su hijo recién descubierto.

Días después era obvio que Batman esta informado de donde se encontraban, el hombre no era exactamente sutil. Maya detuvo decenas de hackeos a su computadora, las cámaras de las tiendas se movían enfocándolos cada vez que entraban al campo de visión y la presencia de vigilantes antes nula ahora era notoria.

Damian llevaba años siendo perseguido por extraño seres, no agregaría a la familia de Batman si podía impedirlo.

En el momento que sus hermanos se durmieron, él se dirigió al balcón de la habitación. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente al marcar un numero en su celular; casi perdió el valor oyó la voz de su padre.

"Bruce Wayne" dijo una voz somnolienta.

"Eres supuestamente un héroe, pero estas acosándome sin ningún propósito"

La otra línea quedo en silencio, el sonido de tela moviéndose le dijo que el hombre se levantó de golpe de la cama. "...¿Damian?" pregunto vacilante.

El mencionado sonrió burlón, casi divertido. "El que sepas mi nombre sin que yo te lo dijera es espeluznante"

"Te fuiste antes de que pudiera presentarme" contesto

"No tenia opción"

Quedaron en silencio, Damian respiro hondo, centrándose en la razón por la que llamo. "Batman, ¿Que sabes de mi hasta ahora?"

Antes de que Bruce pudiera negar la acusación de su doble identidad, Damian volvió a hablar. "Odio las mentiras, espero que lo sepas"

Al no tener respuesta por varios segundos, pensó que corto la llamada; pero al oír ruidos de fondo aguardo paciente. Una brisa nocturna lo abrazo, Damian inmediatamente se relajo, la noche le traía un paz enorme.

"Tienes entre 14 a 16 años" dijo su padre, atrayendo la atención del menor. "Llevas viajando por el mundo por más de cuatro años, te cambiaste muchas veces el nombre pero el original es Damian. Siempre que te alojas en un hotel pides una habitación en el piso alto, se que dibuja porque ganaste un concurso en un festival hace un año. Eres vegetariano, nunca ordenas comida con carne, amas el té Earl Grey"

"Estudiaste en una universidad por clases online, te graduaste hace dos años en negocios y actualmente estas estudiando para tu postgrado. Fuiste entrenado pero no se por quien, salvaste a un grupo escolar de ser secuestrado e impediste innumerables asaltos en diferentes lugares. Te gustan los animales, donas dinero a los refugios en cierta ocasiones y vas a zoológicos cada vez que puedes"

Con cada nuevo pedazo de información, la sonrisa de Damian crece, hasta estallar en carcajadas; imperturbable ante el acoso de su padre. "Quien hubiera pensado que Batman sería un acosador" dice entre risas, porque la idea de su padre averiguando cosas de él era tan irreal que era risible.

Recobrando la compostura, Damian pregunto lo que le estuvo inquietando desde el inicio de la conversación. "¿Por qué estas tan empeñado en conocerme?"

"Eres mi hijo, quiero saber de ti, conocerte y asegurarme de que estés bien" la respuesta sonó tan sincera que lo estremeció, humedeciendo sus ojos en contra de su voluntad.

"...Estas mejor sin conocerme"

"¿Quien lo dice?"

"Yo"

Damian respiro temblorosamente, alzo la mirada para ver a la luna, anhelando una vez más, tener opciones. "Hay cosas que no quiero que sepas, y mi pasado es mas grotesco de lo que imaginas. Seguramente lo sospechas, pero no estoy moviéndome de un lugar a otro por diversión"

"..."

"Te pondré en peligro, a tí y a las personas que amas. No puedo hacerte eso"

"Me he puesto en peligro desde que me puse la capucha por primera vez, mis hijos también. Aun con las consecuencias, nosotros estaríamos felices de conocerte"

Niega con la cabeza, con un peso en su pecho sofocándolo y las lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas frías. "Basta, basta por favor" la otra línea queda en silencio al escuchar la tristeza y la suplica en la voz de su hijo.

Damian se sentó en el piso frio, abrazo sus rodillas sin soltar su teléfono. Limpio sus ojos, maldiciéndose por mostrarse débil.

"No iré a Gotham" dijo suavemente, sintiendo la protesta continuo "tu ciudad esta infestada de lo que lleva persiguiendo mi espalda"

Esta vez, padre reflexiono lo que dijo. "¿Quienes son?"

Los labios de Damian se estiraron, la melancolía brillaba en su sonrisa "algo que no podrás vencer"

Hablaron el resto de la noche, Damian le contó sus viajes, su vida, pero evitando temas importantes. Le prometió que llamaría a Bruce como mínimo una vez por semana, a cambio, este ultimo dejaría de vigilarlo.

No fue hasta el amanecer que el menor confeso algo, que respondió una pregunta a Batman y calentó el corazón de Bruce.

"Tengo los ojos violetas, igual que ella"


	15. Caparazón

**Disclaimer: **Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Sinopsis:** Jonathan Kent, un niño inocente y alegre, que veía el mundo con brillantes ojos azules. Todo estaba bien con su vida, y de pronto su mejor amigo lo mira preocupado y nada está bien.

* * *

El césped brillaba ligeramente por el sol del atardecer, los únicos sonidos de fondo eran los animales. La tranquilidad gobernaba en una pequeña casa, vacía, excepto por un niño sonriente.

Jonathan sonreí, como cualquier niño de su edad, emocionado al esperar la visita de su mejor amigo. Prácticamente brincando en su lugar, tarareaba una canción pegadiza que escucho en la televisión.

Con los sentidos superdesarrollados, capto el auto que se aproximaba y los familiares latidos rítmicos. Incluso antes de que el auto frenara, Jon espero a pocos centímetros de la puerta del pasajero; casi al instante que la persona salió, el niño lo envolvió en un abrazo.

Damian Wayne no reaccionó ante el comportamiento del más joven, ya más que acostumbrado. Tomando su bolsa, sin despedirse del conductor, arrastro a Jon adentro.

Antes de que la avalancha de palabras, que Damian sabia que saldría de Jon, este hablo. "Hoy no patrullaremos"

La oración congelo cada movimiento del híbrido, sorprendido de que su mejor diga aquellas palabras. Era sumamente extraño que el hijo de Batman no quisiera salir a combatir a los malos, podría decirse que siempre esperaba ansioso vestirse con su traje.

"¿Estas en contra?" Cuestiono Damian, notando el silencio prolongado del otro.

Al instante de escuchar la pregunta, Jon negó con la cabeza, sonriendo mucho más brillante de lo habitual; ese tipo de sonrisa que hacia que Damian quisiera taparse los ojos, como si estuviera mirando al sol.

"Preparare la cena, elige la película" dijo Damian, caminando hacia la cocina.

Contraria a la creencia popular, al actual Robin podía cocinar; fue casi un requisito de ser miembro de la liga de asesinos, aprender a sobrevivir bajo cualquier circunstancias significaba consumir lo que tenias a mano y cuidar de que no te enferme.

Como todo un vegetariano, la mayoría de los platos que Damian hacia eran puras verduras, razón principal de que antes a Jon no le gustara que el mayor pisara la cocina. Pero con el tiempo, admitió que sabían bastante bien.

"Si tengo que mirar una película ridícula otra vez, solo podrás comer medio plato" agrego Damian, como una ocurrencia tardía.

Hizo que Jon riera al recordar la cara de Damian al ver Crepúsculo.

* * *

Pasaron un día juntos; mirando películas, entrenando, cuidando animales y jugando videojuegos.

Solo estuvieron los dos, a pesar de ser una casa donde habitaban tres personas, en ningún momento alguien más cruzó la puerta.

Jon no lo mencionó, tampoco Damian

* * *

"Damian" llamo Jon, mirando distraídamente el cielo azul.

Ambos estaban volviendo de pasar por un supermercado cerca de la granja, llevaban pocas bolsas en las manos y por insistencia, Jon tenía la mayoría.

El mayor hizo un ruido afirmativo, aguardando a la pregunta.

"¿Que quieres hacer cuando crezcas?" pregunto, un poco avergonzado de lo infantil que sonaba.

Sin esperar esa pregunta pero contestado igualmente, Damian dijo: "Seré Batman"

Viendo como las manos de Jon se apretaban, como si la respuesta no le gustara, volvió a hablar. "¿Eso es realmente lo que quieres?"

Aun si no podía ver el rostro del menor, se dio cuenta de que seguramente la indagación no se suponía que sonara tan desesperada. Con desdén, contestó: "Fui entrenado toda mi vida para serlo"

Jon giro tan rápido que era casi inhumano, grito, mucho más desesperanzado de lo que un niño de 11 años debería lucir.

"¿¡En realidad, eso es lo que quieres!?"

Damian agradeció que estuvieran en un camino vacío, todo seria más complicado si estuvieran en un lugar lleno de gente.

Jon, dándose cuenta de su arrebato, abrió los ojos sorprendidos e inmediatamente se disculpo. "L-lo siento, y-y-yo no debería haberte gritado"

El mayor, de hecho, no estaba desconcertado por la pequeña explosión del menor.

Él siempre pensó que era cuestión de tiempo

Bajo las bolsas y las colocó suavemente en el suelo, avanzo lentamente hacia al otro. "¿Y tu Jon, que deseas hacer en el futuro?"

Pasmado, el de ojos azules apretó los labios. "Fue solo una broma, Damian"

Sin creer en esa respuesta un segundo, levantó una ceja y cruzo los brazos. Viendo la impaciencia de su mejor amigo, respondió.

"Obviamente seré Superman" poniendo una sonrisa, Jon recobro su animo alegre. "Lucharemos juntos, como nuestros papás"

El aspecto soñador e inocente del menor salio a la luz, como un niño normal presumiendo a su padre y decir que será como él. Feliz ante la respectiva de seguir con el legado Kryptoniano y portar la S tan icónica.

Todos creerían esas palabras, se enternecerían ante las palabras y tal vez lo alabarían.

No hay ninguna persona que dudaría de los ojos azules brillosos de orgullo infantil.

A excepción de Damian

Agarro las solapas de la camisa de Jon y lo acerco. "Repítelo mirándome a los ojos"

Ambos eran conscientes de que el más joven de ellos era muy bueno mintiendo, sus palabras no vacilaban y su corazón no tartamudeaba. Mentiría sin problemas a cualquiera, y nadie lo cuestionaría; por qué era Jonathan Kent, un niño inocente a comparación de su contraparte.

Sin embargo, ante los ojos de su mejor amigo, la persona que lo conocia mejor que nadie, ese engaño nunca funcionaría. En el momento que la mirada esmeralda se enfocaba en él, se hacia incapaz de mentir.

No queriendo obedecer la orden de su amigo, se intento alejar sin usar la superfuerza. "Damian, deja de jugar"

Negándose a soltarlo, agarro la barbilla del contrario y le obligo a girar la cabeza. "Jon" dijo suavemente, atrayendo la atención del aludido.

"Se que no puedes mentirme mirándome a la cara, así que te lo preguntare una vez más" dijo. "¿Quieres ser un héroe?"

Tartamudeando, la fachada rompiéndose y dejando atrás lagrimas. Incapaz de decir decir algo, las piernas temblorosas de Jon cedieron y cayo de rodillas en la tierra. Damian se agacho sujetando los hombros del más joven.

"S-s-soy hijo de Superman, yo debo ser-" vacilando en sus propias palabras, pequeñas lagrimas rodaron en las mejillas pálidas.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, el actual Robin se dio cuenta, de la falsedades que a veces salían por la boca del hijo de acero. No lo dijo, nunca tuvo pretensión de mencionarlo.

La atenuación de la sonrisa cada vez que se mencionaba su identidad como Superboy, el casi imperceptible temblor en sus manos cuando se ponía su uniforme. La mirada lejana cuando Superman aparecía en la televisión, y la única vez, que Damian, pudo ver como Jon miraba con algo muy cercano al desprecio la S que adornaba el pecho de su familia.

La verdad, tan simple como suena, es que Jonathan Kent odiaba ser un superhéroe

Y el único en darse cuenta fue Damian Wayne.

"No tienes que serlo" murmuró

"¡Soy el hijo de Superman!" el menor volvió a alzar la voz. "Tengo que ayudar a la gente, mis poderes son para eso"

"Tus poderes son tuyos, nada más" contesto Damian "son otra extensión de ti, no deben tener utilidad si no quieres"

"La gente espera que yo-"

"¡No me importa la gente!" Jon se estremeció, subió la cabeza para volver a mirar los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo; descubriendo cada uno de sus errores y temores.

"Esta es tu vida, Jonathan, tu tomas tus decisiones y si no le gusta a los demás, que se vayan a la mierda"

"Yo estar contigo no importa que decidas"

Eso fue lo que necesitaba, esa simple oración trajo un alivio inmenso al niño; sabia que Damian nunca le mentiría, y si lo hacía seria por su bien. Incluso sin compartir lazos de sangre, el Wayne era la persona más preciada para él.

Con la seguridad de que aquella persona no se iría, él se rompió.

Por fin, después de meses de angustia, Jon lloró; refugiado en los brazos de la persona que más lo entendía. Acepto que la capa, el rojo, el azul y volar por los cielos salvando a la gente no era la vida que quería seguir viviendo.

Tal vez, en cierto momento, el sueño de ser un héroe llego a ser real; pero luego, paso a ser una carga que habitaba en su sangre.

Siendo sincero, al principio, Damian pensaba que seria mejor no intervenir. El niño estaba tan enterrado en su ignorancia voluntaria que creía que seria mejor así; con el tiempo, el caparazón alrededor de Jon le hacia más mal que bien.

Lo único que podía hacer era destruirlo

Abrazando más cerca al menor, sabia que Jon estaría bien

Pero mientras tanto, él estaría a su lado


End file.
